


Finding Family

by Chibisilverwolf



Category: Batman - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: AU, Age Reversal, Alfred knows everything, Damian and Bruce should never agree on clothing, Damian and Jason both Kill, Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Helpful Rogues, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Bruce, Oracle!Tim, Protective Selina, Relationships are there but not the focus, Renegade!Damian, Talon!Dick, sorta - Freeform, why is anyone surprise?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibisilverwolf/pseuds/Chibisilverwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age Reversal.<br/>Chapter 1: Damian hates his family, but so protective of them<br/>Chapter 2: Bruce reflects over his children and learns something new<br/>Chapter 3: Dick's evolution from Talon to Robin and experiences memory loss<br/>Chapter 4: Wally makes an interesting discovery about his best friend using the Rogues.<br/>Chapter 5: Colin faces a dilemma as he deals with the Dick getting hurt.<br/>Chapter 6: Conner meets someone who makes him think over his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damian: Meeting Family

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters.  
> "Talking"

 

There were several things Damian did not think he would have to worry about when his mother had left him with his father at the age of five. Already a skilled fighter, he knew he would be the sole heir to both the Wayne fortune and the cowl. He quite like the unopposed opposition to his rise to his birth right, at least he did for the next five years. However, by the time he had reached the age of 10, and had finally convinced Bruce that yes he was ready to go out on patrol and no he would not intentionally kill anyone, another rose into the competition.

Jason Todd, age 8. Two years his junior and a complete idiot as fair as Damian was concerned. Alfred had told him that Todd was not the enemy and that his father still loved him. Damian knew better. Especially once Todd, with three years of experience was allowed to join Damian and Bruce on patrol. Damian saw that it had taken Todd, almost half the time to convince his father.

Damian started to grow resentful of Bruce and Jason’s bond when he had met Colin. The red-headed boy could not have been anymore different from Damian. He was sweet and polite and if Damian didn’t know any better the perfect high society child. Yet, no matter what Damian did, Colin stayed by his side, and the two had become fast friends. It was through a late night encounter that the two had discovered their true identity. Damian had had another fight with Bruce about his more violent tendencies (like Todd had any room to talk after what he did to that Pimp), and had gone out on patrol. He was only 13 and had run into Abuse attacking a known pedophile. Damian did not interfere when Abuse pushed the man out a window (there was a car beneath him, so he didn’t die, just several broken bones). Abuse had then turned to him and ordered him home. Damian, not one to take orders, broke Abuse’s hand and when Abuse refused to attack him. (He claimed because he was a child, Damian argued that it was because he was a coward.) Abuse then shifted into Colin. Damian had, upon the realization that he had broken Colin’s (his only friend), responded calmly, (babbling apologies) and took off his mask. It was that night that the pair, Abuse and Renegade, started to strike fear into the hearts of criminals of Gotham, even more so than Batman, since they did not pull their punches.

As Damian’s relationship with Bruce became more strained, the house became filled with more and more wayward children. Only six months after Colin and Damian had started to pair up, Tim Drake entered the house. While Damian disliked Jason, he hated the soft-spoken intelligence child. The nine year old was smart. He had not only figured out who Batman and Blue Jay(Jason) were, but he managed to find his way into the Batcave. To Damian, Jason had been a threat for the cowl. Jason was strong, strong enough the carry on the legacy of Batman should Bruce die or become incapacitated. Yet, the position as Wayne heir was still sole his. He was the birth son. With Tim, that position was threatened. Tim could easily become the next CEO and head of Wayne Enterprise. Even at a young age he had the charisma and ease with strangers that Damian, due to his assassin training never had. He was too weary and too paranoid around others. Yet, Tim came to stay and by the time he was 10, he too was out in the field.

Damian’s position within the Wayne household had shifted from being the sole heir to having two strong competitors and he did not like it. His arguments with Bruce over their inexperience became almost a weekly event and Damian started to spend more time patrolling with Abuse then he did his brothers to both Bruce’s annoyance and Colin’s amusement. Colin claimed that he was suffering from older sibling symptom and made a point to reinforce the idea that he did not like sharing his things. Damian had simply hit him over the back of the head and called him an idiot.

It was then, just past his 14th birthday that it had occurred. Apparently, Jason had not liked Tim joining him and Bruce on patrol as Damian had disliked him joining the family and had stormed off. Tim went with him to try to calm down and the Scarecrow had caught the two of them. When Damian, Colin and Bruce had finally made it to the pair, Jason was near death and Tim’s legs were broken to the point when he would never walk again and had inhaled so much fear gas, that at least one of his lungs had collapsed.  Damian did not remember much, but one minute he saw Jason in a pool of his own blood and he saw the look of complete terror on Tim’s face as he tried of scream but kept choking on his own blood and the next Abuse is trying to pull him back from his continuous stabs against the Scarecrow. That night, one of the worse villains of Gotham’s had died as had one of Gotham’s Birds.

Bruce refused to forgive him for killing. Damian, didn’t care and grew resentful that the villains of Gotham got more care from Batman then his sidekicks. Colin called him out on caring about Jason and Tim. Jason had survived and recovered. However, upon seeing that Bruce would have refuse to avenge him if he had died, turned his back on Bruce. He started to spend more time on his own under a new name, Red Hood. He thought the name was appropriate as it referenced the death of Red Robin. A name Tim had picked out to match his former Blue Jay. Tim, would never walk again and any excessive exercise would weaken his already weak heart. Red Robin had died, but in his death arose Oracle. Tim continued to work from a computer verse the streets. 

It was around this time that Spoiler and Batgirl entered the scene. It took now 12 year old, Tim an agonizing 10 minutes to discover that the two were the newly twelve year orphan Stephanie Brown and her 14 year old friend Barbara Gordon (Yes, the commissioner’s daughter).  Damian had been against any more orphans showing up, but as with Jason and Tim, his comments were ignored and Stephanie became a part of the family, with Barbara becoming good friends with Jason and stopping for a visit probably every single day.

The once quiet manor had started to become a loud noisemaker and Damian was not sure how much more he would be able to take before he killed off one of his new siblings. Colin’s called him a good big brother. It was then that the attacked happened.

Damian was sixteen when Tim had discovered in the long lost records of Gotham a mention of the Court of Owls. It did not take long before the whole story unraveled and the Batclan discovered the deep dark secret of Gotham. The timing could not have been better as Bruce had just been coming back from another mission for the Justice League when he was attacked by the pint-sized Talon with razor claws.

Talon had taken out Red Hood, Spoiler and Batgirl without even blinking. Abuse was knocked out when he wouldn’t attack the child. Damian had to admit, while Batgirl and Spoiler were pathetically weak, at least they managed to get Talon’s mask off. There was something about those dead crying eyes that made even him hesitate to attack. Batman was listening to Oracle prattle on information about Talon that he could discover and was using non-lethal force. Talon had kept slashing at Batman and had actually managed to de-cowl the man. It was then that Damian saw true pain enter Talon’s eyes as he spoke in a high pitched voice “Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, the Court of Owls has ordered you and your clan to be killed.”

Bring his sword up behind Talon, Damian thrusted his blade through Talon’s back and then turned the blade before pulling it out. Talon dropped to his knees and fell forward. Damian could see his tiny chest move up and down a handful of times before stopping. 

“Renegade, we don’t kill” Batman growled out.

“It was either him or us” Damian responded. “I already know who you would have preferred to survive, but I like living.” He had only taken a few steps towards the fallen Abuse before he heard a large intake of breath and a coughing sound. Whirling around, he saw Talon start to get up again. Bringing his sword back around, he saw Talon move towards the edge of the building. “What the Fuck? Nobody could have survived that.”

“Language Ren,” Abuse coughed as he struggled to sit up.

“What is he?” Batgirl asked from where she was helping Red Hood. Red Hood pulled out his gun and aimed it at Talon.

“Let’s see him try to survive this,” Jason muttered as he tried to steady his hand. “We can’t let him get away.”

“We won’t,” Batman said as he moved between Jason and Talon and knocked Talon out. He then handcuffed his arms. Damian felt a pang when even at the smallest settings, they were almost too big. Whoever this Talon was, he was only a child. Damian then shook it off. Abuse was starting to get to him. “Move out to Safe House 15. We will regroup and interrogate the prisoner there.” With that Batman picked up Talon and pulled out his grappling gun. Within seconds he was gone.

“I guess, I’m taking Spoiler then,” Red Hood muttered as he picked her up and followed Batman’s lead. Batgirl followed right behind him.

“Let’s go Ren,” Abuse said as he moved to follow them.

“Why should we?” Damian asked as he watched his family leave.

“Because Batman is your father and Talon is still a child. His methods are too barbaric for a child. I…we need to keep him safe.” Abuse argued. “Besides, if you don’t come, then it’ll be me with your family for who knows how long.” Abuse ended with a smirk.

“Fine. But know that you play dirty,” Damian sighed as the two made their way to Safe House 15.

Entering the Safe house, Damian could see that Talon was already in the Cell. However, instead of attacking and trying to get out, he was curling up in the furthest corner with his head resting on his knees and was slowly rocking back and forth. His claws had been removed and his tiny hands were clenched into fists as they rested over his head as if he was protecting himself.

“Discover anything yet?” Damian asked

“The Brat is quiet.” Jason responded. “Hasn’t said a word since he woke up.”

“We didn’t even know he was awake until we looked up and saw him in the corner.” Stephanie stated. Barbara was wrapping a bandage around her head. “If ya ask me, the kid’s a little freaky.”

“It’s a good thing that we didn’t then, Blondie,” Jason smirked as he lit a cigarette.

“Disgusting,” Damian responded. Jason just rolled his eyes. Batman moved in front of the cell ignoring his squabbling children.

“What is your name?”

“Talon.”

“Your real name?”

“Talon.”

“How old are you?”

“Talon.”

“Why did the Court of Owl send you to kill me?”

“Talon.”

“I think the kids a parrot,” Stephanie muttered.

 “No one asked you, ya dummy,” Jason replied. It was then the speakers in the room crackled.

“His name is Richard John Grayson, only son of John and Mary Grayson. Sole survivor of the flying Graysons who were killed last year at the circus when they fell from the trapeze. The accident killed his parents, his aunt and uncle and his cousin.” Oracle’s voice answered. “He was supposed to be taken in by GCPS, but disappeared right after the show. No one knows what happened to him.”

“Your name is Richard, then,” Bruce stated as he turned back to Talon.

“Talon,” Talon responded. “Talon name. Richard dead. Richard hurt. Court hurt Richard. Talon safe.” Damian narrowed his eyes. He suddenly realized what had annoyed him.

“He can’t speak English.”

“What?” The others looked at him. He saw Talon shrink into himself even further as if he expected Damian to come through the bars and hurt him.

“Talon sorry. Talon try harder,” Talon muttered. “No cold please.”

“Oracle, where were the Flying Graysons from?” Abuse asked

“Unknown, but they were registered as Romani, aka Gypsy.” Oracle responded. Abuse nodded.

“Anyone know Romani?” Abuse asked hopelessly. Jason, Barbara and Stephanie gave him an odd look.

“Abuse, we were all born and raised in Gotham, what do you think?” Barbara responded.

“ _What happened to you?”_ Damian asked in Romani, his siblings and Abuse gave him an odd look. Talon lifted his head as looked at him. If he hadn’t been so pale, he would have thought that Talon could have passed as his sibling. His eyes started to have more life in them.

“ _They took me. Are you going to send me back to the Court?”_

_“What would you do if we did?”_

_“Nothing. The court does not accept failure. They will punish me for not killing Bruce Wayne.”_

_“Why do you want to kill him?”_

_“Because the Court said so. Talon listen to court.”_

_“Do you want to kill him?”_

_“I am Talon. Talon listens to the Court.”_ Damian paused as he looked over Talon.

“ _How are you alive? I know I killed you.”_

 _“Talons have regenerative properties. It takes much more than that to kill me. That is why I tried to push myself off the building.”_ Damian’s eyes widened.

“ _Do you like killing?”_

_“No. But I am Talon and Talon listens to the Court.”_

_“If the Court was gone, what would you do?”_

_“I don’t know. Talon listen to the Court.”_

_“What if you were not Talon? What if I gave you another name?”_

_“Talon not understand.”_

_“If you were not Talon, would you listen to the Court?”_

_“Talon listens to the Court. If I am not Talon, I would not listen. But that is not so, I listen to Court.”_

_“If I said we could stop the Court would your stop trying to kill us?”_

_“No Court, No Talon. You can kill Talon?”_

_“Tell me, where is the Court and I will,”_

_“The Court is below the ground.”_ Talon stated as he looked up at Damian. Damian nodded.

“He told me where the Court was located. Once the Court is destroyed, I will kill Talon.” Damian stated a he turned away from the cell.

“Renegade.” Batman growled. “I…”

“I promised him that once we stop the Court, I would kill Talon.” Damian argued. “Father do not turn me into a liar. Oracle, the Court is located below ground. Where am I going?” Tim responded with some coordinates. “Come with me if you want to put an end to this, otherwise get out of my way.” With that Damian left. Abuse was close behind followed by the rest of the Batclan.

Damian was almost disappointed with how easy it was to stop the Court of Owls. The court crumpled under the strength of the Batclan. He and Jason took a fair number of lives, against Batman’s wishes, but with a room filled with dead Talons waiting to be reawaken. They were not taking any chances. They were just about to clear out of the cavern when Abuse had shouted for their help. They spotted him in a cell, trying to cox a young girl out. Her black hair and black eyes bore right through him. Abuse looked at Damian. “I’m not leaving her here.” Damian sighed and walked up to the girl. She was small, not as small as Talon, but still around the same age. He picked her up by the back of the rags she was wearing and carried her in front of him out of the room. She stayed relatively limp as he did. He noticed that her eyes were absorbing everything around her.

“What’s your name?” Abuse asked with a sweet smile that looked adorable on Colin but creepy on Abuse.

“Stop that, your scaring her,” Damian growled as the two met up with the rest of the Bat clan.

“Picked up a stray, Renegade?” Batgirl asked.

“Shut up,” Damian growled. “Are we done here, I made a promise, that I intend to keep.” With that he walked out with the girl still held out in front of him, dangling limply from the back of her rags.

“Ren, that is no way to hold a child!” Abuse exclaimed as he chased after him. Damian rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go,” Batman ordered as the rest of the Batclan followed him out.

“Bats, you’re not really going to let him kill the brat will you?” Batgirl asked.

“No I am not,” Batman stated. “We just have to beat him there.” Batgirl nodded.

“Good.” She sighed in relief. “I did not sign up to be an accessory to murder. We are the good guys.”  


* * *

Damian was glad that he beat the rest of his family to the Safe House. Considering the girl had barely moved during the race there, he dropped her onto the floor. She continued to look around. It was only when he saw her look at the cell and see Talon that he notice a flicker in her eyes.

“Abuse, make sure she does not do anything.” Damian stated as he pulled out his sword and turned towards Talon. “I have destroyed the Court of Owls. Now I will kill Talon.” Talon stood up and faced Damian. He was barely standing at half of his height.

“Damian don’t!” Damian heard his father yell before he rammed his sword through Talon’s chest once again. A scream came from behind him and he glanced to see the girl fighting to get away from Abuse. He could see murder in her eyes. Pulling his sword out of Talon’s small body, he grabbed the child into his arms.

“Talon, you have been killed. When you wake up, your name will go back to being Richard John Grayson. Talon is forever dead. I have killed him. Should you pick a new name, it will be one that you choose.” Damian stated as he held onto the small body. Talon’s eyes slowly closed as a smile formed on his lips.

 _“Thank you,”_ With that Talon’s chest stopped beating. Damian stared at the young boy. He was then suddenly pulled away from Talon and slammed into the bars of the cell. An enraged Batman staring down at him.

“Dude, that’s was cold,” Jason muttered as he stared at the body of Talon. The girl’s struggles had lesson but her screams were still there.

“Damian, what did you do?” Batman growled. “He was only a child.”

“He was an assassin.” Damian stated. “He wanted to die.”

“That was not your call to make.”

“Yes it was.” Damian stated. “I promised him that I would kill talon and I did.”

“I want you out of the city…”Batman was cut off by a sharp intake of breath. Talon turned over and started coughing out some blood. “He’s alive?” The girl gave what sounded like a joyful yelp before kicking Abuse to free herself and ran towards Talon. He looked up at the girl and gave a small smile.

“Cass, alright?” the girl nodded. “Me glad.” She made a “ta” sound and he shook his head. “Ren help. Ren kill Talon. Me Dick again. Court kill.” She made a soft cooing sound, before pulling him into a hug and rocked him back and forth.

“You didn’t kill him?” Batman asked in shock as he released his eldest son.

“Of course I did.” Damian replied. “It just takes more than a stab wound to the chest to kill a Talon.” He paused before looking at his father. “That’s why he was running away from us. He was hoping the fall would keep him dead.”

“Don’t do that again, Renegade,” Batman stated as he stepped back and turned around. “Bring those two to the Cave. We have to figure out what we are going to do with them.”

   

* * *

Richard, or Dick as he liked to be called, and Cass, who they learned was short for Cassandra, soon became a part of the family. Unlike the other additions to the family, Damian felt protective of the two youngest. Whenever he and Colin spoke about it, Colin would reply it was because they joined the family because he wanted them there. They were his choice and Damian liked to have things done his way at his own pace.

Dick took to English quickly and start to annoy Damian with the use of improper prefixes to words. Cass although older than Dick and closer to Tim’s age, learn more slowly. Although, Damian was soon the only other person besides Dick, Alfred and Colin to understand the girl. Dick, because they had been held together at the Court, Colin because he spent more time with the two younger charge then he did with Damian these days and Alfred because Alfred knows everything. That was just a fact.

If Damian ever had any question over who the two children saw as safety, it was put to bed when one morning in the middle of winter, the heater had broken during the night. The two newest charge had made their way from their room to Damian’s without waking either him or Colin up and snuggled between the two of them. It was also that morning that they discovered a side-effect of the Talon’s regenerative ability, the cold was almost too painful for their bodies to handles. Damian had awoken to Cass moving him back and forth to awaken him as Dick withered in silent pain. Damian felt his heart stop at the sight of Dick with his mouth open screaming and no noise coming out. They gathered as many blankets as they could to warm the boy up as he huddled next to the three of them, absorbing as much heat as he could. Later when Damian asked Cass why Dick didn’t scream, she replied by simply saying,

“The Court no like noise.”

* * *

Colin would refer to Damian as Papa D, whenever they were alone and taking about Cass and Dick. Damian simply said, if he was Papa, the Colin had to be Mama. Which would cause Colin to laugh. When Dick turned 10, he went to Damian to tell him that he wanted to join them on patrol and if Damian could help him pick a name. Damian immediately said no. Dick looked him in the eye and then nodded. He then walked over to where Colin was sitting next to him and asked him the same question, however this time he added in the puppy dog eyes. To Damian’s shock, Colin agreed. It took a while, but they had settled on the name “Robin”.

“It’s what Mami and Tati called me.” Dick had simply said. It didn’t take much research to know that Dick had mirrored his costume off of the Flying Grayson uniform. Damian though this part would have been easier, but the costume caused Damian to be yelled at by several members of the family including Alfred and Colin. It had been one of the few things his father and him had agreed upon. The black cape with yellow insides. The Kevlar red top and green short shorts which were functional enough to allow Robin to maneuver easily. What they failed to realize was that while Dick was a trained acrobat and assassin, he was also 10 and baring his legs to everyone in Gotham was asking for trouble of the wrong sort. The short pants were quickly and almost viciously burned by the girls and black pants took it’s place. The yellow bat utility belt took its place around Dick’s waist and he was officially ready to head out into the city.

It didn’t take long before Robin’s cackle alone could strike the same fear as the sight of Renegade or Batman could. It was also around the same time as other Justice league members started to gather their own sidekicks. Damian hated to admit that Dick was a good partner to the Batman. Since Talon had died, Dick had a smile that would not disappear. It was for that reason when Bruce had discovered a Child prostitution ring in Asia, he and Abuse went to investigate, infiltrate and disband the ring; the long term assignment would take him away from the family for several months, and while he didn’t want to leave Robin and the newly created Black Bat, he knew the two would be alright.

When the day right before he and Colin were to fly home, the received a message that Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad had infiltrated, gotten captured, discovered a clone of Superman and blown up a building with them still in said building, from Oracle. Damian was about to murder the pilot for taking so long to get back to Gotham and then he was going to kill Robin.

By the time Damian and Colin made it through the front door, they could hear Dick go on and on about the new Team that Batman had put together filled with  the younger generations of heroes. Dick was in mid-sentence when he paused and gulped.

“Damian…your back.” Damian raised an eyebrow. “I know…I should have not done that, but then Superboy would never have been found and…”Damian crossed his arms. Dick put on the puppy dog eyes. “He was all alone and being experimented on…I’m sorry.” Dick looked down. Cass glared at Damian and he sighed. He knew there was nothing he could have done at this point. What he didn’t expect was Colin. He walk right up to Dick and grabbed him by the ear. “Oww, Oww,”

“What the HELL were you thinking?” Colin asked as he looked down at Dick.

 “I…” Dick looked down. “I wasn’t.”

“You could have been killed. Damn it, Dick. What if something bad happened to you? Huh? Why didn’t you think about that before you went gallivanting into secret bases?” Colin scolded.

“I’m sorry, Colin. I…I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Dick shifted. Colin opened his mouth to continue when Damian placed a hand on his arm.

“I think he understands.” Damian stated. Dick nodded in agreement. Damian shot Dick a glare, before letting it soften. There was something else going on. Something else had happened today and Damian was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Damian was furious. Of course Dick went to CADMUS. He wanted to prove himself to Batman. What Batman had pulled today made Damian sick to his stomach as he approached his father.

“Honestly father. What were you thinking? You were never going to take them to the watchtower, so why go through the spectacle?” Damian asked

“Who told you?” Bruce asked

“Todd. He has spent the last couple of hours trying to convince Harper that killing Queen would be a very bad idea. I do not believe that he is having much help. Kor’i is helping, I believe.”

“Hmm.”

“Father…you must stop this. Todd is not alone in feeling infuriated by these actions. While I cannot stand the blabbermouth, Kaldar is a smart young man…”

“He is only two years younger than yourself.”

“He knows how to defend his family. Which I must say is more than I can say about one person in this room.” Damian responded. “Simply know father, that you are on your last chance. You hurt my Robin again, I will not leave you with only a few choice words.” With that Damian turned and left the room. He walked into the media room where he saw Colin with Dick and Cass on either watching Lilo and Stitch. “Move over Brats.” Damian growled as he moved between Dick and Colin. He cuddled next to Colin and laid his head on the other man’s shoulder. Dick, placed his head on Damian’s lap and Damian started to pet Dick’s head. He glanced over and saw that Cass had mimicked Dick’s position on Colin’s lap. Damian heard Colin mutter in tune with the movie.

“Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind.”

Bruce had forgotten that when he had left Robin behind. Damian was not going to let Dick or Cass be abandoned again.

 


	2. Bruce: Understanding Family

Chapter 2

Bruce sighed as he rested his head on clasped hands. He was seated in the meeting room of the Watchtower. The last place he really wanted to be was in the Batcave, even less in the manor. His relationship with his children had gone from bad to worse as the years went by, and to make matters worse, Alfred had been no help. As of right now, the only three of them were on speaking terms with him were Tim, Stephanie and Barbara. He sighed again.

Ever since Damian arrived at the manor, things changed. It was as if a void had been filled. So when Jason came, he thought the two would be brothers. Two against the world. Yet, Damian started to resent him and Jason. He started to patrol on his own. Bruce had been more worried about the criminal population than he had about his son. Damian was turning more vicious and Batman feared that he would soon kill. Tim joined and became fast friends with Jason and Damian became nothing more than a ghost in the house as he spent all his time with Colin. Bruce liked the boy and thought that he was he only reason why Damian hadn’t followed through with killing any of the criminals. Then came the Scarecrow Incident. Jason and Tim never truly forgave him for what had happened in the aftermath.  He couldn’t forgive himself for what had happened. Damian had killed. That had hurt more than anything else. He had been so angry that night. He nearly lost all three of his sons.

When Barbara and Stephanie joined, Bruce thought that the light at the end of the tunnel was arriving.  Tim and Jason were talking to him again, but if Damian’s presence had been non-existent before, it became even worse after the girls arrived. Bruce would go weeks without seeing his oldest. The only way he knew was alive was that Alfred would mention seeing him. Bruce also had a suspicion that Colin had moved into Damian’s room. When he had suggested it to Alfred, he had just shook his head in disbelief and told him to talk to his son. He had then walked away muttering something about the “Greatest oblivious detective.”

Just when he was about to finally talk with Damian, the Court of Owls had appeared. The Justice League was just starting and he had arrived back from a group mission when they were attacked. They had been attacked by the pint-size Talon. Bruce hadn’t known what shocked him more, the assassin’s size, age, ability or tears. He had been unmasked and Damian had come to the rescue. He killed Talon and stopped the Court. That night was the second time he had lost his temper with Damian and it had been the second time he had seen his son kill.  However, the joke had been on him as Damian then brought Richard and Cassandra into the family.

Bruce had thought that Damian would act the same way he had when Jason, Tim and Stephanie had joined the family, he was wrong. Damian had started to appear more often. Colin too. Which reaffirmed Bruce’s suspicion that Colin lived in the Manor. Where, he didn’t know, but somewhere in the manor, he was almost positive. Bruce thought that he and Damian had reached an impasse when Dick became Robin. The two had approved Dick’s choice of costume. They were then both berated by everyone else in the home. When Catwoman broke in and smacked him across the back of the head, he knew that he had been in the wrong. The green shorts made sense for aerodynamics, he still didn’t understand why they were so mad at him and Damian about them. The cackle and smiles soon followed and Bruce had started to believe that the horrors, Dick had suffered at the hands of the Court were soon forgotten by the younger boy.

With Robin by his side, Batman’s legend grew. Many didn’t realize that Robin wasn’t his first or only partner, but he never corrected them. Damian and Colin were usually off on solo missions given to them by Tim. Jason had taken up guns and was working on the Drug issue within Gotham and Bludhaven. Stephanie and Barbara only went out with him in Gotham, but Bruce had suspicion that they met up with Roy Harper in Jump City. Cass was still hesitant whenever she went out, but she would join Jason in Bludhaven or patrol with Dick whenever Bruce was away.  Bruce suspected that part of the more recent fear associated with Batman was due to Cass’s Black Bat whose costume was similar to his.

Then came Independence Day. He knew the whole deception was a bad idea. However, Superman had been pressured into having them bring in their sidekicks with the intentions of including them into group missions. Batman knew that while Superman did so as a media stint, he had no intentions of allowing the sidekicks to actually join the League just yet. Batman made the foolish decision to agree with the Kryptonian and all the work Bruce had made with Dick and Damian flew out the window. Even Cass was starting to avoid him. When he had arrived home after clearing the mess left at CADMUS, Alfred had given him a polite scolding that left Bruce feeling more like a child than the man he was.

Bruce sighed again. Now, with the new team, Dick barely tolerated him and wanted to spend less time in Gotham. He hated to admit it, but he missed having Dick go on patrol with him. It had reminded him of the days before Jason, before Damian started hating him. Cass had all but moved her patrols to Bludhaven and Bruce missed the two assassin’s presence, he missed having his family together.  With his fourth sigh, he leaned back in his chair and stared at the computer, not really looking at the information on the screen. He knew all the pages were being transferred to the Batcave and if it was really important, he could review the information later. 

“Four sighs from the Bats,” A voice called out from the door. “What’s the matter?”

“Flash.” Bruce acknowledged as he turned to look at the Speedster. He wondered if he should mention this to him. After all, didn’t Flash have a kid.  

“You seem grumpy,” Barry stated. “At least more than usual.”

“You and Iris adopted Kid Flash, correct?” Bruce stated more than asked. He knew the answer already and he was not one to beat around the bush.

“Yeah, his home life…Iris’ brother left much to be desired as a father.” Barry responded, a hint of anger in his voice. “What does this have to do with what’s bothering you? Are you thinking about adopting?” Barry gave a small smirked. “I see it now, Daddy Bats with minibats flying around you. All of them dark and brooding,” Barry gave a chuckle. Bruce winced at the joke. 

“No, I don’t think Robin or the other five kids would like if I just added another to the bunch right now. They don’t seem to like me as of right now anyways. I doubt they’d like me if I brought home another kid.” Bruce sighed.

“Robin and five…Bats, you mean to tell me that you have six kids?” Barry squeaked out.

“Well, officially, although unofficially they are eight in total,” Bruce replied distractedly, “I think…there might be a few more. I loose count. Maybe that is the problem.”

“At least eight…Holy Crap Batman,” Barry stated as he sat down next to Bruce. “I never knew you were a family man.”

“I believe that is my issue.” Bruce responded with a sigh. “I’m not and I think my children hate me for it.”

“Well shit, Bats.” Flash paused. “If it helps, Iris always said that if your kids never hate you then must be doing something wrong. Being a parent means making decisions that they might not like, but that they need.”

“That does make sense.” Bruce stated.

“I know this might be tough for you Bats, but talking helps.” Flash stated. “Wally sometimes gets into a funk. I find that talking to him helps him get out of it. It might help with your kids too?”

“Talking?” Bruce paused. “It would be that simply, wouldn’t it?” Batman nodded. “Thank you, Barry.”

“Anytime, Bruce.” Flash grinned as he watched Batman get up and went to the Zeta-Tube. Bruce decided that a conversation with his kids was long overdue.

Entering the Cave, Bruce took off the cowl. Tim was sitting at the computer typing away. Bruce frowned and glanced at the time. A part of him wondered if Tim had moved at all from the screen in the last 12 hours he had been gone.  

“Where is everyone?” Bruce asked. Tim paused for a fraction of a second before continuing his typing. Bruce noticed that Tim was working on the same report he had been working on at the Watchtower. His notes seemed much more detailed than Bruce’s. Bruce felt a stab of pride fill him as he watched Tim’s skill with the computer that overcame his feelings of guilt over seeing him in his chair. Bruce still didn’t forgive himself for failing Tim that night.   

“Dick is at the Mountain. He’s playing video games with Wally. Steph and Babs are out shopping. Jay is in Bludhaven with Kori. Colin and Cass are watching a movie upstairs. Damian is in the weapons room upstairs with his swords. Alfred is making dinner.” Tim stated as he transferred some data into a file. “I will have a list of missions for Dick and his friends to go on ready in a few minutes. I’m putting together the last bit of information.” Bruce could hear the ‘don’t screw this up,’ in Tim’s voice. He hated how Tim was always the more observant of his children when it came to emotions.

Bruce nodded. “Good.” He paused as he tried to think of something else to say to Tim. When nothing came to mind, he simply said “Thank you, Tim.” He paused again as he saw Tim’s hands freeze over the keyboard. “I’m grateful for everything that you do and I think you need to get some sun. You are looking a little pale.”

“Thanks Bruce.” Tim paused and gave a small smile as he cast a shy glance in his direction. It suddenly reminded Bruce that Tim was barely 16 years old. “Bruce?”

“Yes Tim,” Bruce looked at Tim wondering what the young man wanted to ask him.

“You know I have direct line to the Watchtower,” Tim grinned as he turned his chair to look at his father. “You are a better Father than you think are. I know it may not seem that way, but we know. We know you try your best with us. Good luck talking to Damian.” Tim turned to get back to the computer. “We’ve been wondering when you would confront him since Independence Day. Things between the two of you need to be fixed.”

“I know,”

“And Bruce?”

“Yes Tim?”

“Thank you for being my Dad,” Bruce felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched Tim go back to his work.

“I should be the one thanking you, son.” Bruce could see a small blush hit Tim’s cheeks as he seemed to type faster.

* * *

 

Bruce made his way to the weapons room and stood at the door watching Damian sharpen his sword. While Damian had his back to the door, Bruce knew Damian knew he was there. They sat in silence waiting for the other to speak first. Bruce tried to figure out how he should best confront his eldest son. He had several questions he needed answered and he was almost positive that Damian would not discuss the majority with him.

“Father, is there any reason why you are standing there?” Damian finally asked as he stood and faced his father.  Bruce was slightly pleased to see that Damian had set his sword down. It told him that Damian did not see any danger in the near future and the level of trust his eldest had towards him warmed his heart in ways he was not sure was possible. He had thought that all trust had been lost after Independence Day.

“We have to talk.” Bruce stated as he stepped into the room. He knew Damian hated small talk just as he did. Maybe Alfred was right when he said that the two of them butted heads so often because they were so similar to one another.

“About what?”

“What happened to you?” Bruce saw the confused and slightly hurt look that entered Damian’s eyes at the statement and wondered if he should have rephrased his question differently.

“What exactly are you talking about?” Damian was defensive. Bruce could see the walls already coming up between them.

“Jason, Tim, Colin, the Girls, the Killing, Cass or Dick. Take your pick.” Bruce prompted. He needed to make sure that this conversation stayed in the safe zone.

“Father,” Damian sighed and Bruce could already see the plans he was making to escape this conversation. “There is nothing to talk about.”

“We need to talk. Ever since you were 10, you have started to pull away from me. Why?” Specific questions. Bruce thought to himself. He needed to focus the questions if he wanted answers

“You have Drake and Todd to be my replacement. You do not need me.” Damian stated. Bruce blinked in shock. Replacements? How could Tim or Jason replace Damian. Didn’t Damian know that none of his children were replaceable. Bruce saw that Damian was continuing as set that thought to the side for later. “The girls are annoying but they leave Colin, Dick and I alone. Although, they keep trying to pull Cass into their scheme, which I would like to request that they stop.” Bruce would disagree with that statement. Cass had become more open with her words because of her time with Barbara and Stephanie. “Killing is what I do when the criminal wants to hurt more people and will not be stopped by normal measures. However, father, I believe that is something that we will always disagree on. Todd is not completely incompetent when it comes to that.” Damian stated. Bruce suddenly saw Talia in Damian as he spoke. The two of them had had a similar conversation about killing before.  “Anything else?”

“Yes,” Bruce pressed. “Why do you think Jason and Tim were your replacements?”

“Why else did you adopt them?”

“Because they needed someone to care about them.” Bruce stated he was shocked to hear that this was the reason behind the animosity between them. “Plus, it was to give you siblings. I thought it would help you know that you are not alone.”

“They were replacements.” Damian stated simply. Bruce could see a stubbornness settling in and wondered just where Damian had inherited his unmoving resolve. “They were brought in without my consent. That is all I wish to say on the matter.” Bruce knew he could press the issue, but decided to drop it. There was more information he needed to get from his son.  

“Colin? Does he live here?”  Bruce had his suspicions, but no proof.

“Yes, Father. He has for the past 4 years. A few months before Dick and Cass arrived.” Damian stated with an odd look. “Father why are we discussing Colin’s living situation? Is this your way of telling me that you do not want him here anymore?” Bruce knew Colin’s family history. He had investigated the young boy as soon as he realized that Damian had become friends with the young orphan. He saw how happy the younger boy made Damian and he seemed to be one of the few people who knew how to deal with an irritated (aka normal) Damian.

“No, I just wanted verification on that matter.” Bruce was happy to finally have a definitive answer on the subject.

“Father, did you not know Colin lived here?” Bruce didn’t like the tone Damian used when asking that question. However, he could not deny that statement as he had lacked to proof to prove his theory prior to this conversation. He had listened to some of Alfred’s etiquette lessons and knew that asking someone if they lived in the manor was not polite conversation.  

“No, I did not.” Bruce did not like admitting he missed something.

“I…I see.” Damian paused as he looked at his father as if he figured something out. Bruce wondered what else he could be missing about his son.

“What about Dick and Cass. Why were you not hesitant with them?” Bruce asked as he looked at his eldest.

“They need us.” Damian stated. Bruce wondered just what that meant. What had made Dick and Cass different from Tim, Jason and Stephanie.

“Everyone needed us at some point. That’s why they became a part of this life, that’s why they became a part of this family.”

“No, Dick and Cass needed us, Colin and myself.” Damian stated as if it answered all the questions for him. Bruce wished he would clarify his meaning. “They are family.”

“I don’t understand.” Bruce said as he looked closely at Damian. Damian just sighed in annoyance. Bruce wondered just where exactly Damian was going with this.  

“Cass and Dick are different. The Court did things to them. Things that they have trouble talking about. It is because of this that they need someone to rely on. So they chose Colin and I.” Damian replied. “I like them. They are mine.” Damian paused. “Colin says I’m possessive when it comes to people. I can’t disagree with the truth in that statement.” Bruce couldn’t either, he was the same way with those he cared about.

“I see. I think I’m beginning to understand.” Bruce looked over at Damian. Suddenly he felt that his actions did not translate themselves as easily as words did towards Damian. “I…You know I do love you Son, even if we disagree over different ideals. You are still my son and I still love you.”

“Thank you Father,” Damian paused. “I care greatly for you as well.” Bruce smiled as he knew that was Damian talk for ‘I love you, too’ and turned to walk out. He paused at the door before turning back to face Damian as one fact still nagged at a part of his mind. “Damian. Where is Colin staying in the Manor?”

“Oh,” Damian looked at him before smiling. “My room.”

“Did you move in an extra bed…”

“No father, I only have one.” With that Damian pushed past a frozen Bruce and made his way up the stairs. Bruce could vaguely hear Alfred ringing a bell signify dinner was ready. Try as he might, Bruce could not wrap his head around the idea of Damian and Colin sharing a room and exactly what that would contain.

“Bruce?” Bruce broke out of his spinning thoughts as he looked behind him and saw Dick.

“Dick?” Bruce asked in a chocked voice. Was he the only one who didn’t know. Suddenly the relationships of all his children and people who he had assumed to be friends appeared in his mind.

“You okay?” Dick looked concerned as he looked Bruce over.

“Yeah…yeah, did you know about Colin and Damian…that they were…” Bruce stumbled over his words. He felt a sudden wave of dread over the idea that he might be the only one who knew.

“Yeah, everyone does. It’s not like it’s a secret.” Dick shrugged. Bruce wondered just how blind he was when it came to his family. “Alfred called me to tell me that we were having a family dinner tonight. Jason is bringing Kori.” Apparently he was very blind.

“Alright. Let’s not keep Alfred waiting,” Bruce said as he followed his youngest. The two started to make their way up the stairs to main house. “How is Artemis settling in?” Bruce though he should start with some basic conversation.

“She is doing well. Wally finds her annoying and she is very mistrustful, but it’s happening.” Dick shrugged.

“I’m glad.” Bruce stated he then looked at his youngest. Maybe he could answer his next few questions “Dick?”

“Yeah Bruce?” Dick looked over at him.

“You’re not dating anyone are you?” Dick blushed and shook his head.

“No. Why would you ask that?”

“Cass? Tim?”

“No.” Bruce saw Dick eyeing him. “Why are you asking?”

“Steph and Barbara are not just friends, are they?”

“No…No they’re not.” Dick admitted.

“Does Commissioner Gordon know?”

“No…No he doesn’t.”

“Wonderful.”  Bruce wondered if he should be disappointed that he failed to realized that fact sooner or if he should be proud that he wasn’t the last one to figure it out.   

 


	3. Dick: Forgetting Family

  Chapter 3

Dick woke with a jolt. Winter had just settled in Gotham and it had only been a few months since he had joined the Wayne family. While Cass had been given her own room, the two of them still shared a bed. It drove Alfred up a wall, but for the two of them, it was about security. Dick was slowly starting to trust this family, but he was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. The Court had done this to him a few times. Made him feel safe only to take it away from him. It was cold out and Dick shivered. He looked over at Cass and saw that she was silently staring at him and he knew that the cold was also impacting her. She then sat up and wrapped the blanket around her. Her intentions were clear to him and Dick found himself agreeing with her silent command and followed her lead out the room. It was not the first time they had done this, and he doubted that it would be their last. English was starting to make sense to him, but he still had a hard time with noise. The Court’s training was too ingrain into his actions for him not to think about it.

The two stealthily made their way down the hall and into a room. They did not even bother to knock. As soon as the door had opened, and they shuffled in, they saw a lone figure sitting up on the bed. Gripping Cass’s hand, Dick took a few steps towards the bed. He hoped that this would not be the first time Damian refused to let them sleep with him and Colin. It was far to cold for him and Cass to be on their own tonight. Damian’s hair was messy and the cloudy sleepy look was still in his eyes, but he just sighed and nodded. Dick felt his lips twitch into a smile as the two assassins made their way up the bed and settled in between Damian and Colin, who was still passed out. Dick recalled Damian saying that when Colin was really tired nothing would wake him. Dick wondered just how true that statement was and whether or not he would get to try it.  

“Nightmare?” Damian asked as he curled into them. Dick and Cass nodded. Dick figured it would be easier than admitting the truth and then having to explain it this early in the morning. Damian sighed. “Well, get some sleep. You’ll need it. I’ll keep you two safe.”

Dick placed a small smile on his lips as he cuddled closer to Damian’s side. He liked Damian and around him, he knew he was safe. Damian had destroyed the Court and freed Dick and Cass. Dick knew that the Court had just started the treatments, as he called them, on Cass. Her weakness to cold was nowhere near as debilitating as his, nor were her regenerative abilities. Closing his eyes, Dick fell back asleep confident that Damian would be able to protect them, even from their nightmares and from the evil coldness of the manor.

* * *

It took longer than Dick would have thought before he decided he was ready to join the family business. He wanted to go out and patrol. He was tired of staying home while his family was out there helping people. When he spoke about it with Cass, she said she wanted to wait, but he just shook his head. Cass had been trained since birth to become an assassin, her skill at stealth outmatched his, but his technique outmatched hers. That had been why he had become a Talon first. However, he knew he wouldn’t become a hero if Damian and Colin didn’t fully support him and believe that he could do it.

When he found the two, they were in the kitchen. Damian was making a snack, while Colin was at the table reading.

“Damian?”

“Yes, Dick?” Damian asked as he looked at him.

“I want to join you and the others on patrol.”

“No.” Damian stated as he went back to his meal. Dick blinked in shock. He paused as a million thoughts flew through his mind. Did Damian really think he was that incapable? Did Damian not trust him not to kill? Was Damian worried he would become Talon again? Dick opened his mouth to deny these claims before pausing. Damian had allowed for Dick to see something in that brief second before he said no and he thought it might have been worry. So he nodded and moved over to Colin.

“Colin.”

“Yes Dick?” Colin asked, a smile on his lips as he looked at the younger boy. Dick wondered why Colin was smiling like that as Damian’s frown deepened.  

“I want to go on patrol. Will you help me come up with a costume?” Dick asked.

“Sure, Dick,” Colin stated with a slight chuckle. Dick stood up and was about to walk out of the room. It was only when Dick was out the door that Damian slammed his hands on the table. Dick paused right outside the kitchen to listen to the two. He hoped he hadn’t underestimated their bond. He liked Colin and he didn’t want to lose the safety Damian gave him. His desire to go out was nowhere near as important than his family. 

“What the hell was that?” Damian asked and Dick cringed at the anger in his voice.

“You were younger when you first started, and Dick has proven that he can beat the majority of the family. We can get Bruce to watch him when he goes on patrol.” Colin argued.

“I said no,” Damian replied.

“So what?” Colin asked, his tone growing dangerous. “Since when has your word been law?” Even Dick could tell that Damian knew he had gone too far when he backed off. “If he is going to be a hero, then at least let me make sure his costume is equipped enough to keep him safe,” Damian conceded as left the room. He grabbed Dick’s hand, telling Dick that Damian had known he was standing there, and pulled him towards the Cave. Dick let a smile appear on his face. Damian was going to help him.  

“Alright,” Colin smirked as he watched them head towards the study. “Papa D.”

“Shut up!”

* * *

“So what do you think?” Dick asked as he showed off his new costume to the rest of the family. While Bruce had been hesitant to allow him on patrol, he had quickly conceded and had joined Damian in helping to create his costume. The black domino mask covered his eyes as he wore a black cape with a yellow lining. The red Kevlar suit was similar to the one he wore as a Flying Grayson. He had a Yellow utility belt, which was a staple for all members of the Batclan, and black boots. His suit was finished with short green shorts that allowed for the maximum level of aerodynamics and movements. He thought the suit was amazing. For the first time in months, all members of the Batclan were seated in cave. Catwoman had even managed to sneak in, claiming to have information to trade with Bruce about the Joker, although Dick though she was just as excited as the rest of the family to see his new costume.

After the question was posed, the entire group fell silent as they debated the direction they wanted to go with that question.

“Dick, dear,” Selina started as she looked over the group. Dick could already tell. They hated the outfit and Selina was going to be the one to tell him. “Who…Bruce, Damian…do you two like the suit?” Bruce and Damian nodded.

“It’s functional,” Damian stated.

“It serves the purpose.” Bruce replied with a nod. Dick thought the two of them were just happy that they could actually agree on something. He was happy that they could agree on something

“There is nothing that the three of you would change?” Colin asked cautiously “Nothing at all?”

“No,” The two Waynes replied. Dick wanted to mention he was a little worried about the cold, but the overall feelings he was getting from his family just made his shoulder sag, he could tell that they were not happy. They didn’t like the suit and after all the effort he had put in to make it look like his flying Grayson outfit. The group fell silent again. Then it was as if a bomb had gone off. Dick was pulled away from Damian and Bruce and the others just started yelling at the two biological Waynes. Alfred managed to extract him from Barbara’s and Stephanie’s grasp as they held him protectively from Damian and Bruce. Colin and Selina looked about ready to murder the oldest two Wayne’s.

“Master Richard, perhaps a slight modification to the uniform might be in order.” Alfred suggested as he pulled out a pair of long pants. “They are insulated so that they can better protect you from the cold. Other than that, I think your uniform is very good. It looks wonderful on you.”

“Really Alfred?” Dick asked as he looked up hopeful. He would really hate to have to change this design. It was his family colors and the complete opposite of his Talon uniform.

“Yes. I believe the others agree with my opinion.”

“Then why are they hitting Bruce and Damian?”

“The shorts are not appropriate for someone of your age in your profession,” Alfred replied simply. “They are worried that you might attract the attention of criminals for the wrong reason.”

“Oh…I don’t quite understand,” Dick paused before smiling, “But if you say so. I was a little worried that I would get cold. I don’t want to become a liability”

“Good,” Alfred nodded. “Now once you have changed, please give me those shorts. I will dispose of them immediately.”

“Alright.” Dick went to change. He never noticed the razor sharp look that entered Alfred’s eye as he turned to Damian and Bruce. When Dick returned, Damian and Bruce were sulking in a corner and the others all exclaimed how they loved the new look. The shorts were taken by Alfred and immediately burned. Dick beamed under their praises.

“From now on Dick, if you need a uniform change, come to one of us first. Damian and Bruce are forbidden to help you; do you understand?” Jason asked. Dick nodded.

“Why though?”

“You’ll understand when you are older, Dick.” Stephanie nodded. Dick just shook his head, teenagers were weird.

* * *

He had been Robin for three years when Bruce told him that they would be taking him to the Justice League. In recent months, Bruce had been spending more time with the League than ever before. He was excited. While at first it had been difficult holding back when he fought. It slowly became easier as he gained more control over his abilities and it became almost second nature not to fight at his full strength. He also got to meet other heroes. He quickly became friends with Kid Flash and Speedy. Speedy, however, seemed to have bonded with Jason more than with the other two. Dick just attributed it to age.

Dick should have known that everything was going to fall apart eventually. He had spent almost 5 years with little to no disappointment that it was only a matter of time for it to be pulled out from under him. Bruce had left him behind and had made it seem that their entire partnership had been nothing but a publicity stunt. He had been the first partner to be photographed next to the Dark Knight, and thus they all believed he was the first. Keeping the identities of his siblings a secret was tough sometimes, but he knew that since never denied the fact then he wasn’t necessarily betraying them. Since there were so many of them, if anyone figured out the identities of any member of the Batclan, the rest would be discovered just as quickly. The abandonment at the Hall of Justice made Dick angry, angrier than he had ever been in a long time. He wanted to prove that he was good enough to enter the League, that he was good enough to fight and that he was good, he was no longer the assassin, that he was no longer Talon. He was now Robin and he wanted to prove it to the world.

Of course, like much in his life nothing went smoothly and the only upside to the CADMUS debacle had been the discovery of Superboy and the formation of Young Justice. When they had arrived at the Mt. Justice, Dick felt excitement. While it was not the League, this did mean that he was strong enough, that Bruce did not see him as a ticking time bomb before he killed again. When Miss. Martian joined the team and her telepathy ability was revealed, he as scared. He did not want the rest of the Team to know who he used to be, so he built walls. Strong walls. Kor’i had been a lot of help with this. Everyone on the team thought he should be the leader. He was the protégé of Batman and the ‘first’ partner. He denied the responsibility claiming he was too young. He had to remind them that he was only 13. The real fact was that he didn’t want the responsibility. Then Artemis had joined. He knew from the moment that she had joined that she was not Green Arrow’s niece. He didn’t know why she and the League members lied about her past, but he guessed it was the same reason why Batman never told anyone that he had been Talon.

When Batman gave them a mission to Bayalia, he never thought twice. The mission seemed to have been going according to plan for once. No one knew they were there and they had nearly finished their scans when Miss. Martian went to investigate. One-minute Dick was working on the scanner, the next he felt an intense pain in his head before everything went black. 

* * *

Dick awoke with a pounding headache. He looked around himself and noticed he was in the desert. He was dressed in a costume similar to the that of his parents. He quickly shook his head. No, he should not think about them. The Court would not be happy. He noticed a computer on his wrist. It was high tech. Touching it, a screen popped up. Dick blinked. He did not realize that his Talon suit would be so high-tech. On the screen a red dot started to blink. Assuming this would be the location of either the extraction or target. Dick could not remember. The last thing he remembered was being sent to the ice-box. He had refused to kill a target. He was being punished for it. The next he was here. He glanced down at the screen and noticed a date. If he read this right, then it’s been 4 years.

Trying to think back, he found that he could not remember the last 4 years. He froze. Did the court freeze him like they threatened? Dick wrapped his arms around himself. Did that mean Cass had become Talon? Had she survived the serum? He always assumed that she would, but that didn’t mean that she actually did.

Taking a step forward, he had to quickly jump back as he had almost been attacked by a Superman-look-a-like. Pulling a knife from his boot, he prepared for the attack, only to noticed tanks coming over the dune. Now was not the time to think about the Court, Cass or his missing time. He needed to find somewhere safe. Somewhere he could think.

Taking his chance, he ran in the opposite direction hoping to put enough of a gap between him and Psycho-Superman.  He needed to get somewhere high. It was too dangerous for him on the ground. He couldn’t help but wonder why the Court had unfrozen him now and sent him into a desert. Did they want him to die?

He started running. He headed toward the red flashing dot. He had questions, but none of them would be answered by standing still. He paused as he glanced down. There was a giant box. That had been unexpected. He thought maybe a plane or a ship, but not a box. He took a step towards it when a large group of soldiers jumped out. Jumping back, Dick started to fight back. He pulled out his knife and managed to knock out three of the men before a gust of wind knock a few of the soldiers back a few spaces. He saw a black suited Flash standing there with a grin on his face. He sensed another group about to attack when they were attacked by a flying green girl. He blinked in surprise. The future was a very weird place and he was very uncomfortable around the large number of variable he was not seeing.

“Rob! Man is it good to see a familiar…” Wally started.

“Stand back!” Artemis yelled as she pointed an arrow at Dick, who glared back at her. He did not understand the wave of jealousy that shout through him as he saw how close Black Flash and her were standing.  

“What are you talking,” Wally paused as he looked over at him.  

“We all have different spaces in our memories.” Artemis stated. “How can you trust him?”

“Because he’s…”

“Who are you?” Dick asked. “What happened to Cass?”

“I do not know who this Cass person is, but I believe that we are a team,” M’gan stated, she then produced to explain about Superboy. Wally, Artemis and M’gan were able to piece some of their memory back. Dick refused to allow the Martian to enter his brain. Not until he found out what had happened to his Cellmate and where the Court were at this moment. He did not believe he won himself any points from his alleged teammates. The three had come out of their trance referring to an Aqualad and Wally had him pull up his computer. Locating the other person was easy enough and the Martian left looking for Superboy. The three of them managed to get Aqualad to the ship. Dick did not trust the ship, but the more time he spent on his wrist computer, the more information he discovered about the people he was with. Sitting in a chair, Dick pulled his knees up and rested his closed fists above his head as he shut down his computer. None of this made sense and it was hurting his head like crazy. If the Court was going to pair him up with someone, why were they not Talons? The amount of words that flowed from the red-head’s mouth was enough to convince him that they were not Talons. Just who were these people? He vaguely heard Aqualad wake up and start shouting in a language he did not understand, but sounded about as panicked as he felt. Closing his eyes, he got hit with a memory.

“The Court has sentenced Batman and his clan for death. Talon, destroy them all.” He felt tears build in his eyes. It was an assassination order. He was sent out. Did he succeed? Did he fail? Why could he not remember? He took a few deep breath trying to calm himself down. Even with his head down, he could feel the Martian’s eyes on him.

“So…” Wally started. “How much time did everyone lose?”

“What is today?” Artemis asked.

“September,” M’gan replied as she looked at the Bio-ship computer. “It’s been about 2 months for me. I remember the team forming but that’s about it.”

“Lucky, I think I was about 6 months.” Artemis replied.

“I don’t know. But for me, it had to have been more than 3 months. I wasn’t born before then.”

“I lost about 8 months.” Aqualad sighed as he rubbed his temple. “I remember Robin and Kid Flash, but that is all, forgive me for not remembering the rest of you.”

“Don’t worry J’onn can help with that.” Wally stated. “I must have lost a year than. The last thing I remember was September. There was no team then.” Wally paused. “what about you Rob?” Wally turned to look at the youngest. Dick paused. The name made no sense to him.

“Why do you call me that?” Dick asked in a whisper. “No one knows that name.”

“We don’t know you by another name,” M’gan stated. “You introduced yourself as Robin.”

“Is…Is Batman still alive?” Dick asked. M’gan stares at him as if she was trying to figure him out, but the boy is still curled up.

“Yes…”

“I…four years…One way or another, it’s been four years.” Dick started to shake did he lose 4 years of being an assassin or was it that he had been frozen for 4 years. Either way, he had failed. He had been given a mission and he had failed. Batman was still alive. The Court must have iced him, before deciding that it was just not worth it and had tried to kill him. Dick had to admit that did sound about right. Were these people to be his killers?

“Four…” Dick sighed. It then occurred to him. “I’m speaking English. Have I been doing that the whole time?”

“Yeah. You have,” Conner replied as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

“I don’t know English,” Dick stated. “I must have learned in the past few years.” Which also meant that he hadn’t been iced the entire time. “I want Cass.” He glanced over at the rest of the team. “If you were my team, you would know about her.” Unless she was dead. He shook his head. No, Cass was even more valuable to the Court than he was. She had been born to take over the role from him. Cass would have not gone down with a fight and she would have made sure to take him down with her. It had been their promise to one another on those long cold nights in the cells.

“I’m sorry, Robin,” M’gan stated as she looked over at him. Dick could feel all of their eyes on him and he wonder if they came to the same conclusion as he had. “We don’t know any Cass. You’ve never mentioned her to us.”

“Rob, I’ve known you for a while, and you’ve never mentioned her to me.” Wally stated. Dick nodded. She must be dead then. Cass was dead and Batman was still alive. It made sense. The Court wanted to prove something to him. He always believed that with Cass’s training, she would be fine despite the threats. But he had heard the whispers. Batman was a bigger thorn in the Court’s side then they wanted him to believe. If he had been sent after the Bat and failed, then Cass and a freeze could have been his punishment. It made some sense to him as anger started to fill Dick. All the lessons the Court had given him on remaining emotionless on a mission was thrown out the window as Dick quickly reviewed the facts. It was Batman’s fault that Cass was gone. While the Bat had lived, his comrade had died. He must pay for that. Once Batman was dead, then he would try to find a way for him to stay dead. He was tired of being Talon and being ordered to kill people and with Cass dead, there was no reason for him to stay alive.

* * *

The rest of the trip was silent. Dick was grateful that no one else tried to talk to him. He needed to find out where Batman was before he could do anything and if these people thought he was a teammate, then he would play the part. He could feel the ship lower in altitude. They were almost there. He would have to pay attention in this new environment. He had no idea what to expect upon entering the facilities. The others started to shuffle around as M’gan parked the Bioship and they exited out the back. Dick made sure he was the last one. He needed to ensure that no one would attack him from behind.

All of Dick’s elaborate plans on tracking down Batman were for nothing as the man himself stood there waiting for them to disembark. Dick felt fury rise up through him. How dare this man just stand there after everything. He was the reason why Cass was gone.

“You are…” Whatever else he would have said next was cut off as Dick flew past them and tried to stab Batman. It had been through instinct alone that had caused Batman to dodge. “Robin! Stop.”

Dick paused, changed his stance and lunged. Batman shifted to the right and his blade nicked the side of Batman’s suit leaving a cut with blood starting form. “ _Die!”_ Robin muttered in Romani as he attacked again.

“Robin! What are you doing!” Superboy asked. Dick kept an eye on him. He had seen some of the others in battle and knew he could handle them just fine, but Superboy was another story. While Dick was skilled, Superboy was strong. One wrong move and he was done. “Batman?” Dick smirked when he saw their confused looks. None of them would do anything until Batman ordered it. This Dick was sure of as he refocused his attention on Batman and attacked.  Dick did not hold back but could feel frustration fill him as he each of his moves were blocked. The one upside was that Batman was on the defensive despite their height and weight differences and it was because of this that Dick was going to win. He must have gotten too emotional as a kick hit him in the middle and sent him flying back a few spaces. Flipping, Dick regained his stance and attacked. The delay had not done much, except Batman had been able to press a comm device in his ear.

“Oracle! Contact Renegade! He’s needed at Mt. Justice. It’s Robin.” Batman ordered. “Robin…stop this, now!” Batman used a drop kick to get Dick’s legs out from under him before delivering a roundhouse kick causing Dick to fly into the wall. The wall behind him cracked as he slid to the ground not moving. Batman took the opportunity to glance at the team before growling. “What happened?” Dick focused his attention to try to clear the spots in his eyes as he paid a little bit of attention to the ongoing. He needed a moment to regenerate. That kick had broken several bones.  

“We lost our memory.” M’gan stated in shock. “It’s different for all of us. But Robin said he lost 4 years. He’s been acting strange since we found him. He’s been asking about someone named Cass.” 

“4 years?” Batman asked. “Fuck.” He pressed his comm. “Oracle, get Black Bat to Mt. Justice now. Robin has amnesia. He’s lost 4 years.” Damn his slow recovery abilities. Batman was calling in reinforcement. This mission was getting harder by the second.

He barely managed to finish before Dick jumped at him again. He had slashed up and the bat symbol had been sliced in half. Spinning on his toes, Dick sliced again only to hit one of Batman’s gauntlets. Dick pushed back and jumped back. He did two flips and landed in a crouch before launching at Batman again. He needed to end this before the reinforcement arrived. Batman dropped a smoke bomb and Dick hated how he had not anticipated this move.

“RECOGNIZE Z-01 RENGEGADE; RECOGNIZE Z-09 BLACK BAT,” The announcement came and two people, one male and one female, come through the Zeta-beam. Dick looked them over. The female felt familiar in her black suit.  

“Di,” the female stated as she saw Dick attack Batman. Dick jumped back and paused as he heard the familiar calling of his name. Only one person knew that name.  

“Ca,” Dick replied with a tilted head. The female made a series of hand movements as if answering several questions before pausing and looking between the two. “Ta? O?” Had they really been saved? By Batman? Was the Court really over? More questions filled him than answers.

“Dead,” The male stated. Dick jerked back in surprise and tilted his head in the opposite direction. “I’m Renegade. I killed the Court. Little Robin. So I need you to stop fighting.” Dick hesitated and Renegade unsheathed his sword. “Or I will kill you.” Dick did not doubt he would either.

“Now wait just a minute,” Wally jumped in between Renegade and Dick. Both Dick and Renegade blinked at the assessment. Was Black Flash actually defending him. Maybe the team idea had some merit to it. “You just can’t threaten Robin.”

“Di,” The female stated again. Dick understood. “sta.” He dropped the knife and held his hands up in surrender. He would trust Cass. But that did not stop him from glaring at Batman. This future world was making no sense to him. Cass and Batman were both alive? How was that even possible? Why had the Court allowed it?

“Alright, what the hell just happened?” Artemis stated as she looked around.

“I’d like to know that too?” Renegade growled as he moved towards Dick and picked up the knife and roundhouse kicked Robin back into the wall. Everyone heard a sickening crunch as Robin slumped down unmoving. Dick felt hatred raise up in him as he felt his spine break. It would take about 15-20 minutes for him to heal. While he healed, he paid attention to everyone else.  

“Hey!” Superboy growled as he moved to attack. Cass jumped towards him and kicked him out of the way. Dick wondered just why Superboy was willing to attack Renegade for him.

“I’m contacting J’onn. He should be able to fix Robin’s memory.” Batman stated he then turned towards Damian. “Thank you Renegade for not killing Robin.”

“Make it sound as if I wanted to kill the brat,” Renegade snarled. “You forget; he is my Robin before he’s your partner.” Renegade turned towards Black Bat. “Check on him.” Black Bat nodded. Dick was glad that Cass was moving closer to him. Once he healed he could keep her safe.

“RECOGNIZE 07 MARTIAN MANHUNTER,” J’onn entered the cave.

“What has occurred?” J’onn asked. Dick’s eyes widen at the alien. He glanced between M’gan and J’onn wondering if they were related.

“Uncle!” M’gan cried answering his question. “It’s terrible, you have to help!” As she quickly filled him in on the events of the last 24 hours. He nodded.

“Robin’s memories shall take the most amount of time. I will also need him conscious for the procedure. Let me start with Aqualad as we wait.” J’onn stated as he moved closer to the Atlantian. Dick rolled his eyes. They really thought he was unconscious? In under an hour, M’gan’s, Kaldur’s, Connor’s, Wally and Artemis’ memories were back to normal. Cass was behind him, petting his hair. He noticed Renegade leaning against a wall. Wally blinked and sat back up. “Robin, you’re up.” He started to move towards Dick, yet when Dick flinch stopped him in his track. Dick wondered why the redhead was constantly moving towards him.

“Di,” Cass stated. “Ra,” Dick tilted his head to the side in confusion. This was not a situation that would or could allow him to relax. Cass just shrugged not answering his silent question. Dick got up and moved towards the Martian. He was hesitant, but Cass said he could trust these people and he trusted Cass.  Plus, the one called Renegade had explained that he killed Talon and the Court while they were waiting for him to heal. Anyone who was strong enough to end the Court was someone he would trust.

“This might hurt a little,” J’onn stated as his eyes began to glow. Suddenly it seemed as four years of memories slammed itself into his brain and he gave a small cry. Renegade pushed himself off the wall and started to make his way towards the pair. Batman placed a hand to stop him. “Do you know who I am?”

“J’onn…what…oh…” Dick stumbled as the memories of the past few hours came to the forefront of his mind.

“Robin!” Cass slammed him from behind. “You alright?”

“BB,” Dick grinned. “I’m good.” He knew that neither Cass nor Damian believed his lie. “I’m glad. Baby bird.”

“Come on, BB. Not that name.” Dick pulled a face. Renegade moved towards them and tossed a phone towards him.  

“Call Abuse. He’s been going mad since we got the distress call from Batman,” Renegade ordered. “I expect you home tonight,” Dick gave a mischievous grin as he tried to calm him nerves. He knew that while he might have convinced his team, his family saw through him.

“Awe, Renegade, were you worried?” Dick couldn’t bring himself to duck as Damian cuffed in the back on the head.

“Brat,” Renegade growled as he moved out. “I’ll see you all at home,” Renegade walked towards the Zeta-Tube and input his location. Dick and Black Bat changed smirks before calling out.

“See you later,” They said in unison. Damian brought his hand up to wave goodbye. As the tube start to activate, they called out, “Papa D,” Several death threats were heard before Renegade disappeared completely and Dick and Cass shared a laugh and a high five.

“That was totally traught.” Cass smirked as she wrapped her arms around Dick.

“Totally.” Dick shared the smile. He kept his hands behind his back. He could feel them shaking. “I’ll see you tonight BB? Let Abuse know I’m fine.”

“Yep!” She grinned. “I’ve got to see a man about a bomb, but I’ll be there.” She then twirled away from Dick and headed towards the Zeta-Tube. She gave a brief wave before disappearing. Sighing, Dick turned towards his team.

“So, that mission was not very whelming,” Dick gave a grin.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Artemis growled. “What the hell just happened?”

“Um…well I lost about 4 years of memories,” Dick shrugged. “It just so happened that it placed me back to a spot when I thought Batman had killed my sister.” He looked at them. “Of course, it turned out that he didn’t, but I learned that afterwards. So without my memories, I forgot that I forgot that Batman wasn’t the enemy, that he was totally traught.”

“Cass is your sister?” Aqualad made the connection.

“Sorta, we’re not blood related, but we are as close as you can be without it.” Dick grinned. “I’m sorry if I scared you all. So since I was the most effected, I should get the last of Miss. M’s cookies, right?” He paused before continuing. “Besides, It’s only every other day I try to kill Batman,” Dick let out a cackle before disappearing.   

* * *

He knew the other thought he would head to the kitchen, but he first paused in a hidden alcove near his room and pulled out his phone and called Colin. Trying to keep his composure, he waited for the call to connect. After the first ring he heard,

“Baby Bird?”

“Hey Mama C.” Dick gave a watery smile.

“What happened? Damian ran out of here and Tim called to tell me that Cass was called up too. Dick? Are you alright?”

“We were on a mission.” Dick paused. “It went wrong. We all got hit with a mental blast that made up forget some of our memories. I was the worst hit.” Dick swallowed a sob. “I thought that the Court was still here. I thought Cass was dead and I tried to kill Bruce.”

“Dick. Baby Bird. Were you hurt?” Colin asked.

“A little. Papa D hit me to keep me from fighting Bruce, but I’m not that badly hurt. I healed. It’s just I hurt all of them. Please just tell me. I don’t care if it is a lie, but tell me that they are gone.” Dick pleaded.

“Richard.” Colin stated and immediately Dick knew he was being serious. “I’ll never lie to you about something important. The Court is dead. The Court is gone. You are safe, we all are. Never forget.”

“Thank you,” Dick stated as he took several deep breaths to calm himself. “I did hurt Batman pretty badly.”

“I’m sure he deserved it.” Colin gave a small laugh. Dick smiled. “Are you coming home tonight.”

“Yeah,” Dick stated. “I’m staying for a little bit. The team seemed more distressed about the memory loss than usual and I want to be with them. Just for a little bit. Is that okay Mama C.”

“Yeah, it’s fine Baby Bird.” Colin laughed. “We’ll be waiting for you.”

“Thank you,” Dick stated before he hung up. The tremors in his hands had decreased and he was starting to get more control over himself. He then turned to head towards the kitchen. He knew the team was in need of some team bonding.

* * *

 

 Walking into the Batcave, Robin took off his mask. Now that he was away from the team, he could think about what had happened. His hands had not stop shaking since the event. He had tried to kill Bruce and he knew, he knew that if Cass and Damian had not appeared when they did, he would have either killed him, or die trying.

“There you are!” Dick was startled as arms wrapped themselves around him. Dick looked up to see a mass of red hair. Dick felt his body relax at the feeling of being held in Colin’s arms. “I was so worried.”

“I’m fine Colin,” Dick muttered as the emotions came back to him. “I just…I forgot all this. I forgot how much I love this family. I would have killed him Colin…I would have killed Bruce.” Tears started to well in his eyes. “If Damian and Cass…if they hadn’t told me what had happened…I would have…”

“Oh, Baby Bird. I’m just glad that you aren’t hurt.” Colin sighed as he petted Dick head. “Let go watch a movie. Cass and Damian are waiting. I bet those two are fighting over which one to watch.”

“Okay…but I need to talk to Bruce first.” Dick stated with his eyes downcast. “I haven’t had a chance to since…well since I attacked him.”

“Alright Baby Bird,” Colin stated as he grabbed Dick’s hand and they walked to Bruce’s office. Knocking on the door, Dick waited for the confirmation before entering.

“Bruce?”

“Dick!” Bruce stood from the desk and made his way around towards his youngest. “You’re back…Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Bruce…I’m sorry. I…I shouldn’t have attacked you…I…” Dick stuttered.

“Had no idea if I was friend or foe.” Bruce replied. “You thought I was the enemy and that the Court had Cass. That they might have killed her. Right? Because I was still alive?” Dick nodded. “You had no way of knowing. You were told that you could trust your teammates, that you should trust me, but where was the proof. You are not the same person from four years ago. You have changed.”

“I…I don’t know if I should be Robin anymore. How can I trust myself?” Dick stated. “One mental attack and I start believing that my family is my enemy.”

“That was not your fault.” Bruce replied. “I trust you as Robin and I trust you as Dick Grayson.” Bruce stopped for a second. “If it had been Damian, would you still trust him.”

“Of course…I see…you’re good Bruce.” Dick gave a small laugh.

“See, now if you really want to give…” Dick shook his head. “I figured.”

“I…just don’t want to hurt anyone I care about. So promise me Bruce. Promise that if something like this happens again, you will kill me. You won’t hold back. You will keep me from hurting my friends.”

“Dick…”

“Promise!”

“I promise.” Bruce sighed. “Now, I know Cass and Damian are fighting over the TV. Why don’t you help Colin maintain control over those two.”

“Alright.” Dick nodded in agreement. “But Bruce?”

“Yes Dick?” Dick gave a mischievous grin.

“This is Damian and Cass we are talking about. Colin is good, but he is no Alfred.” With that he bounced out of the room while Bruce shook his head. Dick saw Damian and Cass fighting over the remote while Jason, Tim and Stephanie were making bets on who would win. Babs and Colin were helping Alfred bring in giant bowls of popcorn and soda. He watched the group fight and felt a smile appear on his lips. He really did love his family.


	4. Wally: Loving Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally comes to some realizations through the intervention of the Rouges.

Sitting in the middle of Science class, Wally’s thoughts shifted from listening to his teacher to thinking about his best friend. Robin had a lot of secrets. Wally knew that. He accepted that. Wally knew a lot about his best friend; sure his name was still a mystery to him, but that was nothing compared to who he was as a person. Yet, ever since that disastrous mission to Biaylia, Wally couldn’t help but questions just how much he really knew about his best friend. In the three years that they had known each other, Wally never knew about his siblings. That kinda hurt.

Wally couldn’t help but wonder if there were more secrets that Robin was hiding. The idea that he had wanted to kill Batman had rattled him more than he was willing to admit. The simple idea that Robin was willing to kill was something that he never would have imagined. Yet it was there. There was a whole side to him that he did not know and it was this side that Wally was desperate to get to know.

Even before he had become Kid Flash, he was in awe of Robin. He was the first sidekick. The first child hero to take to the streets and stop criminals in their tracks. He was his hero just as much as the Flash was, maybe even more. A smile appeared on his face as he thought of the Bird and of their first meeting. When he had become Kid Flash, Flash thought it had been a good idea to introduce him to Robin. A small part of him wondered if his Aunt Iris had told Barry of his crush and wanted to get a good laugh at him as he stumbled around his words. He swore, until his dying day, he would never forget that first smile Robin had shot his way. Wally had felt as if the whole world suddenly made sense after seeing that smile.

The two had some team-ups both in Gotham and in Central, mainly Central. Hell, even the Rogues liked Robin; they were constantly asking about him whenever they fought Kid Flash on his own. Twirling his pencil, he wondered just what he had missed as he looked at clock. Five minutes. These would be the longest minutes in his life. He would be heading towards the Cave as soon as school let out. The past few weeks had been tense, but at the same time he was excited to see his friends.

When the bell finally rung, it was all he could do to not use his speed to race out of the building. Stepping through the Zeta Tube, Wally entered the cave. It would be Artemis’ and Robin’s first day of school and a part of him was envious that he’d have to wait to see Robin. Walking into the garage, he saw M’gan and Connor working on Connor’s bike. Flirting a little with M’gan, he offered to help with the bike. He had not been working on it for more than 10 minutes before Kaldur had shown up. They were discussing loyalty to the team and to that of school. Wally thought it was a confusing topic, but stocked it up to the fact that each one of them were a different species with a different background. It was then that the tidal wave hit.

The four of them immediate moved to fight against the assailant. Wally watched as Kaldur and M’gan get trapped in a cage of fire. He and Connor were quickly trapped in a gray cement-like substance. Wally counted his blessings that Robin was not here yet as he saw a female version of Red Tornado controlling fire and another Red Tornado controlling water. Wally tried vibrating through the material and growled when he couldn’t get enough momentum. It was then that Wally heard the phrase that froze the blood in his body.

“ACTIVATE B-01 ROBIN.” The words echoed through the Cave as the Reds moved towards the Zeta Tube. It was barely a second later that a series of explosions occurred. Wally felt a series of chills go through his body as he listened to each explosion with dread. He barely heard the announcement that Artemis had also arrived. Closing his eyes to try to remain calm, Wally felt helpless as each explosion sent a bullet through his heart.

“KF!” Wally opened his eyes to see Robin and Artemis appear and watched first hand as they attacked the Reds. Robin threw a series of birdarangs towards him, one landing close to his head. Wally had to admit the placement was a little too close for comfort, but he wasn’t worried. He knew Robin would never deliberately hurt him. It turned out to be for the best as Wally helped them create an EMT device. Smirking, he knew Robin and Artemis would stop the Reds. When he saw Robin give him the cue, he immediate eyed Connor and the two of them started to distract the Reds while Robin set up the device. Wally could see it now; they were seconds away from stopping them. The vision collapsed as Robin was hit by a tidal wave. Wally felt like he himself was drowning as he watched Robin struggle before falling limp in the tower of water. When he saw Robin’s unmoving body, he couldn’t breathe. The Robin he knew was never still, even when everyone saw him standing, Wally could see the slight vibrations in his body, it was almost as if he had too much to do; too much to say for him to be still. Tears welled up in his eyes as he strained his arms against the cement. He needed to get out, he needed to save Robin. Slamming backwards, against the cement, he closed his eyes as Robin’s smiling face started to fade into the still face of death. He needed to get out of the cement. Opening his eyes, he felt more than saw the electric pulse go out and the Reds dropped to the ground. Artemis was hovering over Robin, administering CPR. Wally had never been more grateful to see the blond then he did at that exact moment.

“What’s happening up there?” Wally called out. He needed to know. He needed to know that Robin was alright. Whether she was ignoring him or simply too focus on her task, Wally wasn’t sure. All he did know was that Robin was still not moving.

Just when he thought they were all safe, the air started to get removed from the room. He could see Kaldur and M’gan collapse straight away. Connor not to long after. Artemis collapsed next to Robin and it was Robin’s still body that was the last thing Wally saw before he surrendered into blackness.

* * *

Waking up, Wally could see his uncle looking at him. His eyes were filled with worry.

“Uncle Barry?” Wally asked as he tried to refocus his attention. Barry released a sigh.

“Thank goodness you’re alright,” Wally saw him refocus his attention to the cement. The laser in his hand cutting away at the cement. Suddenly it seemed as if it seemed as if everything came back to him.

“Robin!” Wally started to strain against the cement. He needed to see his best friend. He needed to help him.

“He’s fine. He’s going to be fine. Batman is with him,” Barry paused. “Now stop moving, we have to get you out of here.” Barry glanced back at his nephew. “Don’t worry about that right now. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I just,” Wally paused as he took his eyes from watching Batman and Robin to glance back at his uncle. He tried to put his feelings into words but, like the speedster he was, different emotions sped through him. It felt like an eternity before he was free from the cement. Realistically, it was only about ten minutes, but it felt much more longer to him as he saw Captain Marvel bring in a respirator to put onto Robin. It was everything he had not to breakdown. When he was finally freed, he raced over to Robin and simply hovered nearby waiting for orders. He wanted to know what he could do. He had never felt so lost as he watched air get blown into Robin’s chest over and over again. He knew his friend was small for his age, but he looked even smaller wrapped up in Batman’s, Superman’s and Captain Marvel’s capes. Wally could see the edges of his vision start to grow fuzzy as fear filled him.

“Flash!” Batman yelled. Wally could barely hear him. “Get him out of here!” Wally started to hyperventilate, was Robin so bad off that Flash needed to run him to a doctor? Wally felt arms wrap around him and lift him.

“No! Robin is the one that needs help!” Wally struggled. He could see his uncle dragging him away from Robin. It didn’t make sense to him.

“Wally! You need to calm down.” Wally saw Barry yank his mask off and bring his hands to his face. He forced Wally to look at him. “Wally. You are having a Panic Attack. Calm Down!” Barry yanked his own mask off and forced Wally to look at him. Wally tried to mimic his uncle’s breathing. He could feel everything start to slow down. “Good. Good boy,” Barry praised. “Now listen to me. Are you listening?” Wally nodded. “Robin is fine. He will be fine. He’s suffering from hypothermia and a lack of oxygen. That’s why he has the respirator. He is alright.” Wally slowly nodded.

“Okay,” Wally stated slowly. He could feel his senses coming back to him. Things were starting to make sense to him and he was getting embarrassed by his actions. He could never think of time in which he had panicked as much as he had just now. “I’m good, Uncle Barry. I’m good.” Wally watched as his uncle give him a once over before nodding and letting him go.

Wally closed his eyes as he thought through the last few minutes. What had happened to him? He could see that his uncle was still worried about him, but he pushed passed his worry and turned to focus on where Robin used to be. He barely managed to see Robin and Batman disappear down the hall before realizing they were not headed to the medical wing. Glancing round, he saw that everyone had already been transferred to the Medical Labs.

“Wally. Let’s head home. Alright?” Barry suggested as he put his mask back on. Wally nodded and followed suit. He followed his uncle towards the Zeta Tubes and they zeta back to Central City. Exiting the tube, Wally followed Barry back to their house. He immediately changed and went up to his room, ignoring his Aunt Iris asking him what was wrong. He was a scientist at heart and he just could not understand why he acted the way he did earlier that day. Why had he panicked?

The last time he had had a panic attack had been at the hearing before his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry were granted custody. He had thought that maybe he would be sent back to live with his father. Laying on his bed, he thought about everything that had happened. He had been on other missions in which Robin had been injured, not as badly as this time but still. What was the difference?

Turning on his bed, he faced the wall. He could hear someone knocking on his door before it opened. Not Uncle Barry then. Barry hated confrontation and a part of Wally knew that Barry was still rattled from earlier. He must have told Iris.

“Wally?” Wally hated when he was right. Iris could be like a dog with a bone. “Barry told me what happened.”

“I panicked. I don’t know why?”

“I heard Robin got hurt pretty badly,” Iris continued as she sat on the bed and started to rake her fingers through his hair. His weak spot.

“Yea,”

  “Do you know why you panicked?”

“No.”

“Wally?”

“I couldn’t do anything. Robin was drowning and I couldn’t help him,” Wally felt the tears returned.

“He is fine.”

“I know that, but you didn’t see him. He wouldn’t move. Artemis tried. I saw her and he wasn’t moving. I thought I had lost him,”

“Wally,” Iris paused as she thought about how to approach this piece of information. “Did you panic because you felt out of control?”

“No. Maybe, a little,” Wally stated. Yes, that made sense. “Rob’s gotten hurt before. We both have. I just guess it affected me more this time because the Cave was supposed to be safe.”

“I get it. It was like you were attacked in your own home. It hurts,” Iris paused. “Was there something else? Something that affected you more than any of the other times?”

“I couldn’t help him,” Wally whispered. “He was dying and I could only watch.”

“Oh Wally.” Iris pulled him into a hug. “There is nothing to be ashamed about. Do you want to call Robin? I know you have his number, even if Barry doesn’t know that you do.” Wally nodded. He felt Iris pat him on the shoulder before getting up and giving him his privacy. Wally pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts until he got to Robin. He had placed his code name down since he still didn’t know Robin’s real name. He looked at the number, trying to bring himself to call. His talk with Iris made him feel a bit better. The lack of control bothered him a bit more than it should, but it was the idea that he could have lost Robin forever. The last time he would have seen his little bird was drowning in a tower of water, and despite all his abilities, there would be nothing that he could have done to stop him. Closing his eyes, Wally pressed call and waited for the call to connect.

“Hello?” Wally blinked as a female voice answered.

“Robin?”

“Black Bat. Are you Kid Flash?”

“Yea. Um, I know Robin was hurt today, but has he maybe woken up yet?” Wally asked.

“Yes, he has. Mama C is with him. Star too. Are you a red-head?” Wally blinked at the question. He wasn’t sure how to answer that question.

“I am.”

“The fast one, right?”

“Speedster, and yes.”

“It makes sense,” Wally waited for the girl to elaborate, but she didn’t. He opened his mouth to ask another question when she finally continued.

“Are you sleeping with Robin?” Wally chocked on his own spit. What in the world.

“NO! Of course. Why would. I mean. No,” Wally stumbled over his words.

“He wouldn’t be so cold if you had.” Wally felts his face turn bright red. “I do it all the time with Papa D and Mama C.”

“What?” Wally was thoroughly confused now. “I just wanted to know if I could talk with Robin?”

“No. Mama C and Star are with him. They are sleeping with him tonight.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Wally asked.

“They’re sleeping with him.” Wally wondered just why she was the one sounding frustrated. “I don’t know what’s so confusing. You are redheaded, right?”

“Yea,” Wally hesitated with his answer. “What does that have to do with anything?” Wally could hear a faint struggle before a new voice appeared.

“Hello?”

“Who is this?” Wally asked.

“Who are you?”

“Kid Flash?”

“Is that a question? Do you not know who you are?” Wally could hear the anger in the new man’s voice and winced. It almost felt as if he was talking to Batman.

“I am him.”

“What do you want?”

“May I talk with Robin?”

“You the red-head?”

“YES!” Wally was finding this whole thing to be very ignoring. He then heard another struggle before a third voice came on the phone.

“Who’s this?”

“For God sakes, can I just speak with Robin!” Wally shouted.

“Answer the question.” The voice replied.

“I’m Kid Flash.” There was no response for several moments.

“The red-head?” Wally felt a vein throb in his head and he had never had the desire to hit his head repeatedly until now as he gave a small whimper.

“Yes,”

“You should have said something earlier. Robin just fell asleep. I’m Abuse.” The voice replied. “Are you alright?”

“No,” Wally admitted. Now he wasn’t sure if it was because of the conversation, not being able to talk to Robin or because of the events of the Cave. “I’m very confused right now.”

“Don’t be. What did BB and Renegade tell you?”

“BB?”

“Black Bat.”

“Oh, just that he was cold and that a Mama C and Star were sleeping with him.”

“Of course she did. Please note she meant that literally. Robin’s core temperature was several degrees to low. Star is an alien whose body temperature is much higher than humans and she is sleeping next to Robin to warm him up. BB is still new to English. She struggles with the Double meanings.” Wally could feel part of his headache start to dissipate.

“I see.”

“He talks about you all the time.” Wally felt a smile appear. “He said you are his third favorite Redhead.” Wally felt his smile fall as he though over those words. He was third. “Although, to be fair, first goes to his mother and I’m second.” Wally could hear the laughter in the man’s voice. “My code name is Abuse, but BB and Robin tend to call me Mama C.” Wally’s heart sored. That meant was the favorite redhead not related to Robin.

“Really?”

“Really,” Wally could hear the other man laugh. There was a slight struggle and Wally wondered just who would appear next. When Abuse came back on. “Don’t worry about Robin. He’ll be fine. We’ll take care of him. Just watch out for him on the next few mission. We’d really hate to lose our Baby bird.” Wally nodded before realizing the other man could not see him.

“Of course. He will be okay?”

“He’ll be fine. It takes a lot more than a bit of water to kill our bird.” Abuse replied. “Now get some rest Kid Flash, I know Robin will be glad to know that you are alright.”

“I will.” Wally hung up feeling much better than before. Somehow, the simple idea that Robin talked to his family about him was enough to make him smile. Somehow, hearing Abuse say Robin would be fine was much more comforting than Iris, Barry and Batman combined.

Discovering about the Mole, Wally felt a rage go through him. The idea that one member of this team was betraying them was almost too much for him to handle. Even though he didn’t like Artemis, he knew he could trust her and anyone else on the team. Wally looked over at Robin and knew that he was just as angry. If there was one thing, he knew about his best friend was that he valued loyalty and the idea that Kaldur would think that they would betray the team was unimaginable.

Wally knew it was unprofessional of him, but he and Robin had broken away from the team and went to investigate on their own, but at the moment the only one he felt he could trust was Robin. Wally wonder just how much that meant. The one person he could trust on the team was the one person who kept the most amount of secrets.

Fighting giant vultures was not what he expected on an undercover mission. The Brain was a shocking surprise and the one good thing that came from the whole experience was the simple fact that they were all a team again. Leaving the debriefing, Wally lowered his hood and grabbed Robin’s hand.

“Robin, wait a minute.” Robin looked at him confused.

“What’s up, Wally?” Wally thought over what he would ask. He had a million thoughts go through his mind as he tried to think of the perfect words.

“Do you. Um. You talk to me to your family?” Wally wanted to kick himself for how stupid he sounded. It was official he was an idiot.

“Of course.” Robin smiled. Wally felt his heart stop, why hadn’t he realized that Robin had a beauty smile before? “Wally, You’re my best friend. I talk about you all the time.”

“You do?”

“Don’t you mention to be to your aunt and uncle?”

“Yea,” Wally stated. “What I meant to say is, um.”

“Please be more careful next time.” Robin frowned. “I know we didn’t talk about it and I know it was kinda scary, but please. Promise me you won’t nearly drown again. I don’t want to lose you, okay.” Wally blinked.

“Robin. You’re the one that nearly drowned. You were unresponsive.” Wally couldn’t believe what his friend was saying. Robin was the one that nearly drowned, not him.

“I know. It was totally disastrous. Heavy on the dis. But Wally,” Wally watched Robin shake his head and he wondered what he wanted to say. “Wally, I don’t have a lot of people in my life that are not family. I. Mama C is much better than this.” Robin ran his hands through his hair and Wally thought it was unusually adorable. “Just don’t die. Promise?”

“I…only if you promise too.” Wally implored. “You are my best friend. I don’t want to lose you either.”

“Alright.” Robin smiled.

“Good.”

Wally zipped out the garage door, he decided he’d rather run to Central City than take the Zeta tube. He was running right by the Rouge’s bar when he heard a voice call out.

“Baby Flash!” Wally paused.

“It’s Kid Flash, Piper.” Wally frowned. “I’ve told you that multiple times.”

“I know, Baby Flash!” Wally sighed. It was a never ending battle with the Rouges. “I’m about to see the others. Come on in.” Wally knew he could run away, but a part of him wanted to see the others.

“Fine,”

“What’s happened to you recently?” Hartley asked as he opened the door.

“Just missions and stuff. Nothing too badly.” Wally shrugged. “You know I can’t really talk about it.”

“Obviously,” Captain cold said from his seat as he moved over so Wally could sit down. “What about your little birdy friend?”

“Rob? He’s fine now.” Wally gave a half smile. “We had a mission kinda go bad on us not too long ago and he got hurt.” Wally looked down. He then forced a small on his face. “He’s fine now. Flash got worried about me. I had a bit of a panic attack.”

“Ah,” Hartley looked at him. “Everything makes sense now.” Wally blinked.

“I’m a Superhero. How does me having a panic attack makes sense?” Wally asked.

“Not that Baby Flash,” Hartley laughed. “You love the kid.”

“What?”

“It does make sense,” Cold agreed as he looked Wally up and down. “Does he make your heart race?”

“No.”

“Stop then,”

“Only when he smiles.”

“Does your day instantly gets better when you see him?” Mick asked.

“Of course it does but,”

“Can you just stare into his eyes all day?” Hartley asked.

“Not really,” Wally stated. “I’ve never seen him without his mask.”

“Never?” Cold asked before whistling. “This is truly love.”

“What?”

“True love. You’re not attracted to his face, yet you still love him.” Hartley explained.

“Our Baby Flash is all grown up.” Mick smirked. “It’s hard to believe you’re already a teenager.”

“I’m not.” Wally paused as he thought over some of the feelings he had for his best friend and especially the reaction he had had when Robin had stopped beating. Wally knew, in the back of his mind, that these missions were dangerous and at any given moment they could die. He had accepted that early on. He knew he could survive if someone on the team were to die, but if it was Robin, well he didn’t quite know if he would be able to. “Oh my God.”

“He’s finally getting is,” Hartley laughed as Wally suddenly zoomed out of the bar. Wally didn’t have time to talk with the Rouges. He needed to figure out just what he was going to do with his new found knowledge, and better yet, how the hell was he going to be able to have a decent conversation with Robin in the future.      

           


	5. Colin: Hurting Family

Colin closed his eyes as he forced himself to relax. He brought his arm over his eyes as he tried to shut out the light. It had been five hours since Bruce had returned with Dick. Dick had barely been responsive when they rushed him into the Medical Wing. Alfred, Bruce and Stephanie had worked diligently to heal Dick. He and Damian had arrived an hour after they had managed to stabilize Dick. Cass had arrived two hours after him and she had been her usual emotionless self, which to the family, demonstrated her utter agony at seeing the once lively Dick, lifeless. Colin didn’t like this. He did not like that this was just another close brush with death for Dick. He did not like that these brushes seemed to happen more and more frequently. His stillness oddly reminded him of when they first brought the little bird home. After the destruction of the Court. He hated it. This was not the Dick he had come to love.

He felt the bed dip and a hand start to run through his hair. He really needed to get it cut, it was starting to get long. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to have the upcoming conversation or not. But, he knew it was needed. He needed to express his sentiments to Damian and the others. Not opening his eyes, he knew exactly who was there. It was the only person who would pet his hair like that to calm him down.  

“I thought you were sitting with Little Bird?” Colin asked as looked up at Damian.  

“Cass pushed me away,” Damian sighed. “Alfred helped enforce her ruling.” Colin gave a little chuckle as he pictured the scene. Even at 14, Cass was still small for her age, just as Dick was. Colin wondered if it was a side effect of the serum the Court had given them. Colin could just picture Cass waving her finger and pointing towards the door demanding Damian leave. Damian might have been raised by assassin, but Cass had him wrapped around her little finger. He would do whatever she asked.

“I can see that,” Colin stated with a pained smiled.  

“You were the one who said he could go on patrol,”  

“I know,” Colin sighed. “But that’s different. I’d rather have him know that I believe in him then for him to go out there thinking I disapprove.”

“I know.”

“It’s just. The Mountain was supposed to be safe. All the firewalls were in place. How could something like this happen?”

“I don’t know. Father is working on it. Tim too. Red Tornado and his siblings hurt one of our family. You know that I won’t abide by that.”

“Promise me,” Colin started.

“What?”

“Promise me that you will make them pay,” Colin spat as the rage that had filled him as he, Damian, and Tim had watched the security footage finally came out. He had managed to keep it together until now. He could let his guard down when it was just the two of them.

“Was there ever a doubt?” Damian asked with a smirk. Colin pushed him gently at the tone. Damian then turned serious. “The only reason I have not left yet is because Dick is still injured and Drake could not even find them yet. He knows he will have to report to me before Father.”

“Good,” Colin stated as he went back to his thoughts. He knew he should rest. Dick would need him to be strong when he woke up. The constant fingers playing with his hair was enough to soothe him into a restless sleep.

* * *

Hanging up the phone, Colin shared a chuckle with Damian and Cass. He liked Wally, but the boy seemed so easily flustered. He knew that Dick had a crush on the red-head, but knew better than to tease him about it. He didn’t want Dick to hide this from him. Besides, Jason, Kory and Barbara would tease him enough for the rest of them.

“I don’t like him.”

“Damian, you don’t like anyone you haven’t hurt first.”

“I like you, Dick and Cass.”

“You broke my hand the first time we met, you stabbed Dick, twice, and Cass you carried around like a ragdoll.”

“I did not break your hand,” Colin raised an eyebrow and Damian blushed. “Shut up.”

“My point exactly, D.” Damian rolled his eyes. Colin felt a smile start to appear as he watched Damian’s antics. However, just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared with Damian’s next phrase.

“Drake found a location. I am going to head out.”

“Give me a minute and I’ll pack.”

“No.”

“No?” Colin all but growled. How dare Damian keep him from getting revenge on the Reds. Didn’t he know that Dick was just as much a part of his family as he was Damian’s. The boy was his child. His child who was hurt by these machines and who it was his duty to destroy?

“Cass is going with me. You need to stay here.”

“No.”

“Yes,” Damian paused. Colin was shock to see a frustrated look pass over his eyes. Surely Damian knew he wasn’t going to sit on the side. “Colin. You get it. More than any of us,” Colin blinked. Just what was Damian trying to say. “Dick, he might seem like he’s fine after all this, but he won’t be.” Damian ruffled his own hair. Something Colin noticed he only did when he was frustrated or worried. “I am not good at the talking stuff. Neither is Cass. We are more action. Dick is not going to need action. He is going to need words. You are better at words that we are, than I am. I would just say something wrong and hurt him. I do not want to do that.”

“Damian.” Colin started he could see how difficult this was for Damian.

“Let Cass and I do this. This is what we are good at. Dick will benefit more from you then from me.” Damian sighed. “Please.”

“Alright, I’ll stay,” Colin didn’t like the compromise, but he knew better than to argue right now. They were both hurting from seeing Dick wounded that if they weren’t careful they would say something that neither truly meant for any other reason than to hurt each other.

“Thank you,”

“Just fulfill your promise,”

“I will.”

* * *

  Sitting with Dick, while Damian and Cass left the cave was harder than Colin would have liked to admit. He focused his attention on the rise and fall of Dick’s chest. It helped soothe him to know that he was still breathing. He felt almost as if he was betraying Dick by simply sitting there allowing his breathing to comfort him while the other when to get their revenge on the Reds. He knitted his fingers together and took a deep breath, trying to find some sort of balance within him.

“It’s not right,” Colin looked up to see Kori and Barbara standing behind him. It showed just how preoccupied he was as he hadn’t heard them appear.  

“What’s not?” Colin asked although he had an idea. The stillness was starting to get to him too.  

“How still Baby Bird is,” Kori continued as he eyes focused on Dick’s small form. Colin could have laughed. He had almost forgotten that he was not the only person effected by Dick’s current situation.

“It’s been a long time since I saw him not moving.” Barbara followed. “Seeing him so still, it’s tough.”

“I can’t agree more.” Colin sighed as he brought a hand to pet Dick. He knew that when Dick was awake it brought him a small amount of comfort and he prayed that it transferred over through his unconscious.  

“So I’ve been meaning to ask, what this all about?” Barbara asked. Colin blinked in surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“The Mama C, Papa D?” Barbara paused. “I mean, I know Papa D pisses Damian off, and that’s just funny, but you both still use it.” Of all the possible conversation started that Babs could have picked, this one was one of the worst.

“Originally it was.” Colin started. “But the thing is, Dick and Cass. They needed someone more than just Bruce. Damian, he took to them more than I had ever seen him before. He’d deny it, but I think he sees the two of them as his kids, not his brother and sister.” Colin then shrugged. “I can tell this is something really important to him and I, honestly, don’t mind. Before Damian, I didn’t have a family and since then, I managed to get one larger then I could have ever dreamed of. For this reason, I don’t mind being called Mama C or Damian being called Papa D. We are a family and being called that just cements the sentiment.” Colin looked over at Barbara. “Does that answer your question?”

“I guess,” Barbara paused. “I always wondered since, I mean before all this, it was just Dad and me, now with Stephanie, I have more siblings than I can keep track of. With the reputation that the Bat clan has, it kinda surprising just how many of us there are.”

“Don’t feel bad. I think Bruce even struggles to remember all the members of this family.” Colin laughed softly. “Damian told me that he only just realized that I live here.” Kor’i and Barbara laughed.

“You’re lying,” Barbara chuckled. “Hasn’t it been 4 years?”

“I swear and 5 years. I knew the house was big, but that was a little ridiculous.”

“Now that’s good.” Barbara laughed. “Now.” Whatever she was about to saw was pushed to the side as Dick started to wake up.

“Hey easy there, Dick,” Colin stated as he placed a hand on Dick’s chest to keep him from sitting up. He couldn’t help the wave of relief that flooded him as he looked into Dick’s gold rimmed blue eyes. While realistically, he knew that Dick would be alright, simply seeing him awake reassured him in ways he couldn’t even explain.

“You were attacked at the Mountain. Do you remember?” Colin asked.

“Sorta.”

“You were drowned by one of Red Tornado’s siblings; then Red Tornado suffocated you and the team by removing all the air until you all passed out.  You were unresponsive for a while.” Barbara started. “You made us all worry.”

“Sorry. Wait, the Mountain? What about the team? Where’s Damian and Cass?” Dick asked as he looked around. Colin knew that if Dick had the energy, he would be getting up. Kor’i started to give him a check up to make sure his vitals were fine.

“The team is fine. You were the most injured. Bruce brought you back here to recover,” Colin explained, keeping his voice even so that Dick wouldn’t panic any more than needed. “They were worried about you. Babs, could you send a message to both Damian and Cass and the Team and let them know that Dick will be fine.”

“Sure things,” Barbara moved to head towards the computer where Tim was monitoring Damian and Cass.

“Papa D and Cass?” Dick asked weakly. Colin could see Dick struggling to keep his eyes opened. His desire for information seemed to be driving him to stay awake. Sometimes Colin wondered just from where he developed his stubborn streak.    

“They went after Red Tornado and his siblings. Tim managed to find a lead.” Colin stated. Dick nodded. Colin knew he would probably have to explain this again to him. Dick was barely awake as it was. “Kor’i?”

“He’ll be fine. I would recommend some rest and relaxation. Two days off patrol. I would say longer, but I know you.”

“Thanks Star,” Colin smiled towards Kor’i.

“Eat something and we can see about moving you upstairs.” Kor’i ordered. “I’ll tell Alfred you are awake.”

“Thanks again,” Colin stated as he took a seat next to Dick on the bed. He wrapped Dick in a hug and turned back towards Kor’i. “Don’t bother. He’ll be out in a few minutes.” Colin heard Dick give a weak, sleepy sound of protest before his breathing evened out and he was back to sleep. Kor’i rolled her eyes.

“Adorable.”

“Don’t let him hear you,” Colin laughed. “He’ll stop doing it then.” Kor’i laughed and turned to leave the room. She gave a brief wave and headed up the stairs. Colin shook his head at her antics and returned his focus onto Dick and let out a sigh of relief. With Dick waking up, Colin now knew he would be alright. Physically at least. Colin gently moved Dick so that he could get a little more comfortable and thanked God once again for leading him to Damian. To think that five years ago he was living in an orphanage with no family to call his own, and now he had a family that was so large that he could barely keep track of it all. “Don’t worry, little bird, I’ll keep you safe.”

* * *

   Colin was jerked awake by the Zeta Tube announcing the arrival of Cass and Damian. He looked around and saw that he had been asleep for a good five hours. He blinked. He didn’t even recall falling asleep. Dick was slowly waking up next to him. The curtain separating the Med-Bay with the rest of the cave was pushed to the side as Cass helped Damian in. He had some nasty looking burns on his chest while Cass looked as if she had gone swimming. Getting off the bed, Colin moved to take Damian from Cass.

“I got him,” Colin said as he moved Damian to another cot. “What the hell happened?”

“We took care of them. Apparently their maker was also a robot. We won. With Red Tornados’ help.” Damian scowled. “He had gone with them to stop them. Said something about how it was his responsibility and some other bullshit. Father is taking care of the clean-up with the rest of the League.”

“Master Damian!” Everyone turned to see Alfred standing at the edge of the cot. “Language.”

“Sorry Pennyworth,” Damian grumbled. Colin had felt his heart jump to his throat. Since when was Alfred standing there? Alfred moved quickly to cut the remains of Damian’s Renegade suit and was putting a salve onto the burns.

“Master Colin, if you could help Miss. Cassandra get dry please.”

“Sure thing, Alfred,” Colin moved away from Damian’s side so that Alfred could have better access and headed towards the towels. He tossed one to Cass who had already started to remove her Black Bat gear. He gave a slight blush as it suddenly occurred to him that Cass was no longer the young girl they had rescued and was now a young woman as she started to strip naked. He shook his head, one of them would have to talk to her about this.

“You alright there, Cass?”

“I’m fine.” Cass stated and Colin took that to mean to turn around. “The Reds are not. We made sure they were destroyed before coming back here.”

“Good.” Colin replied.

“What about Red Tornado?” Dick asked from his bed. Colin looked to see that he had awoke between him getting out of the bed and Damian and Cass getting changed.

“He’s fine. The League showed up. We turned him over,” Dick nodded in understanding.

“I guess that’s alright,” Dick replied.

“I’m just happy this whole mess is over with. Now, we can focus on pulling you from that team,” Colin stated. Everyone froze as they looked at him. Colin did not want to be the bad guy, but he also knew that this was one too many close shaves. He was all for Dick making friends, but not at the expense of his life.

“I’m not leaving, Colin.” Dick stated annoyance filling his voice. “They are my friends.”

“They almost got you killed.”

“So?” Dick stated. Colin felt as if the whole world had stopped at that moment as the rage he had felt earlier suddenly came back to him.

“What did you just say?”

“I don’t care that I nearly died. Colin, they are my friends. This life is dangerous. I knew that when I first put on this mask,” Dick stated. Cass moved out of the way as even Damian and Alfred paused to look between Colin and Dick. Colin could not stop himself from stepping up to fight.

“You might not, but I do.” Colin all but hissed.

“I know, but Mama C. They are my friends. I’m not just going to abandon them because of this. You can’t ask me to do that. I’m finally doing good in the world.” Colin opened his mouth to retort when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Damian.

“Colin.” Damian stated. Colin understood. He was getting too emotional. He was thinking with his emotions and not his head and if he pushed this issue any more he would alienate Dick. Sweet Dick, who still had nightmare about his time with the Court, whose actions had been forced for so long and was finally starting to enjoy life.

“Fine.” Colin sighed as he closed his eyes and paused as he relented. “But I don’t like it.”

“Thank you, Mama C.” Dick smiled as Cass, who had already changed into a pair of sweats, had moved towards his bed and was getting in. Dick snuggled in closer to his sister and Colin was reminded on their first night at the Manor.

“You two, sleep for now. In a few hours we will check to see if you are good to head upstairs.” Alfred ordered. “Master Colin, Master Damian is all bandaged up. Could you help him up the stairs?”

“Sure thing, Alfred.” Colin nodded as he helped Damian up despite his grumbling about not being an invalid. He knew Dick would be safe with Cass. Colin, Alfred, Cass and Dick all just rolled their eyes at his words. Colin might not be happy with his family, but that did not mean he did not love them any less.

With a more care than Colin thought he had, he helped place Damian into the bed. He thought of a million ways to broach the subject towards Damian. He wanted to yell at him for not taking his side, while the more rational part of him wanted to thank him for not letting his emotion get the better of him and causing a lasting fight between Dick and him.

“I do not like the team. I think they are all idiots. However, Dick has had fewer nightmares since he joined.” Damian offered.

“I know. He actually has friends, friends who are not Bats.” Colin paused. “It’s good for him. I know that. It’s just.”

“This is the closest we have ever come to losing him and you don’t like that.”

“Yeah,” Colin sided as he tucked Damian in. “I don’t want to lose any more members of my family and it’s not as if the life we live is safe. But, you are my family and I know I’m not the same 10-year-old orphan you met, I know what it’s like to have a family. I don’t want to lose it.”

“I understand. Colin, he will get better. He knows we have his back and he is better than he has been in a long while. That display downstairs proved it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you think, two years ago, that Dick would have argued like that? That he would be willing to tell us exactly what he wanted. Do you not remember how long it took us to discover he liked cereal?” Colin chuckled.

"Yeah. I think that was the closest anyone had ever come to making Alfred scream,” Colin thought back to the night. Dick and Cass had only been with them for a few weeks. They had gotten them speaking, it was their own coded language, but they still were communicating. They weren’t scared of wandering around the kitchen. It had been one morning, when Dick had awoken before anyone else in the house. Since they had arrived, Alfred had gone out of his way to make them breakfast every morning, and the need to eat cereal had never popped up. It didn’t help that Damian hated cereal. Dick, being hungry, had crept down the stairs and spider-crawled up the pantry shelves until he found a box of cereal. So that he wouldn’t get caught eating it. Colin was sure that Dick was still a little scared of the different people in the house, he sat on the top shelf of the pantry and ate straight from the box. When Alfred finally did come down to start making coffee, Jason had been right behind him and had moved to grab the coffee grounds from the pantry.  He had opened the pantry and only to see Dick sitting there staring at him with his hand caught in the cereal box. Jason did the only thing that made sense at the time. He screamed. Which caused Dick to scream. The sudden screaming had caused Alfred, who had been grabbing some frying pans, to drop the pans in fright. The loud clanging of the pans had then caused the rest of the household to wake up in a fright and storm down the stairs ready for a fight. Upon seeing that they were not being attacked, the majority of the family had settled at the table, awaiting coffee. Damian had gone after Dick, who in the commotion had disappeared. They both came back when everyone had moved onto their second cup of coffee.

Apparently, Dick had been sneaking down the stairs to eat cereal every couple of nights. It wasn’t even that he didn’t need more food, it was just that he liked the cereal and it made a good nighttime snack. It was just that this was the first time he caught.

“Kor’i and Stephanie still haven’t let Jason live that down,” Colin smiled.

“I had thought it was one of the girls who screamed. It was so high pitched.”

“Don’t be mean, Dami.”

“I am only honest.” Colin shook his head with a laugh as he laid down next to Damian. Damian placed his arm around Colin and threaded his fingers through his hair. “Dick will be fine. Trying to stop him will only make him annoyed with you.”

“Fine. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“This conversation sounds very similar to the one we had when he first started to go on patrol.”

“Shut up, Damian.” Damian gave a small chuckle.

* * *

 

The next morning, Colin awoke and headed down to the cave where Dick and Cass were still sleeping. The only thing he found was an empty bed. Heading back up the stairs, Colin made his way to the kitchen. Seeing only Alfred shaking his head he took a seat.

“Pantry?”

“He found the last box of cereal.”

“I thought so.”

“Coffee, Master Colin?”

“Thank you, Alfred.” Colin opened the door to the pantry. Inside, staring back in shock, were Cass and Dick with handfuls of cereals in their grasp. They stopped, wide eyed, and stared at him. “You do know there are bowls?”

“It not as much fun,” Cass stated as she and Dick exchanged a few glances.

“Come on out,” The two exchanged a few more glances and then they shuffled out of the pantry. Alfred was standing there with a bowl in each hand. They sighed as they released their handfuls and grabbed the bowls.

“Thanks, Alfred,” They both stated.

“You are most welcome, Master Dick, Miss. Cassandra.” Colin shook his head as he herded the two to the table and took a seat. Bringing his mug to his lips, he took another sip. He knew what he needed to say.

“Dick,” Colin started. “Stay safe at the Mountain today.” Dick looked up at Colin and smiled.

“Thank you, Mama C.”

* * *

* * *

 


	6. Conner: Befriending Family

 

Conner would have thought that seeing Superman die would have effective him. But it didn’t. Nor did it affect him when the rest of the Justice League was systematically slaughtered by the alien invasion. He wondered if it was part of his programming. Had CADMUS taken away his ability to feel grief? The more time he spent with the team, the more he realized just how little of the world he actually knows. He did not understand many of the social nuances that the other understood. M’gann had mentioned it more than once on how he ‘didn’t act like a proper Boyfriend.’ He wondered just how a proper boyfriend acted. In fact, it had almost gotten to the point, where the only person he felt like he could really be himself around was Wolf.

When they were mind blasted by Psymon during their mission in Biaylia, and he had reverted to a more primal state, he had seen how the others had acted. They had all treated each other with suspicion. None more so than Robin. Conner knew that Robin was always holding back when they fought. It was hard not to noticed. Although, he quickly realized he was the only one to notice. Wally and Kaldur, those who had known Robin the longest, couldn’t even tell. But he did. What he hadn’t known was how much Robin was holding back. The fight between Batman and Robin had surprised him. Robin was so much stronger than he had anticipated, yet even he wasn’t infallible. He had seen Renegade easily defeat Robin. He felt anger then. More so then he usually felt. He knew then that Robin was hiding something very important. He was the only one to hear the cracks in Robin’s bones as he had hit the wall, yet he had walked it off. He had acted normal. It wasn’t fair that Robin seemed so much more composed when dealing with whatever issue that arose. When the mole was discovered, a part of him suspected Robin, yet the rational side told him that Robin was too honest to do anything like that towards the team. Even if he had heard Artemis grumble about how little they all knew about their youngest member. He wondered just how much of what they had been told about the other member of the team was also true.

It was only after Artemis had died that he had felt anything.  The trip to the Hall of Justice felt wrong to Conner. He knew that with Artemis and Wolf gone, their team was down, and out of all their options, this was their best choice. Yet to be greeted by cheers of the crowd thinking he was Superman, made him frustrated. He was not the man, and he could not help but feel as if he was wanting. Looking at the devastation, his eyes moved towards Robin. He had made himself a spot on the rubble and was working through his holocomputer. The picture seemed odd to Conner. Robin should be one of the people taking charge. Instead, he seemed to be trying to gather more information. Conner thought back to when they were choosing the leader of Young Justice. Kaldur had wanted to nominate Robin, Wally too, however Robin had thought he needed more time. He was the one that reminded them that he was only thirteen. Too young to be the leader of anything. So seeing him sitting in the rubble, it reminded Conner just of how young Robin actually was.

“What are you doing?” Conner asked as he moved closer to Robin.  

“I checking to see who else is out there,” Robin replied as he opened up a news station. It showed Gotham City. Robin closed his eyes as several villains and heroes alike were all killed by a blast. He then opened them and did a close up of Wayne Tower. Conner recognized Black Bat and saw her get disintegrated. Robin gave a small whimper. Conner thought back to Biaylia and wondered if Robin would go all stabby again. He really hoped not. Robin’s whimper turned into a full blown ‘no’ when part of the tower was take out. An elderly man stood up from the rubble. He held a rocket launcher in his arms and started firing. Conner’s eyes widened at the ridiculousness of the scene. The man looked like he would have fit in better pouring tea then holding a rocket launcher. Robin gave a watery smile as he took out two ships before he was killed. Robin then looked around towards the landscape. “It still there.” He shut down the newsfeed and typed in a number. He held a pained smile on his lips.  

“Dick!”

“Tim, are you alright?”

“Thank God you’re alright.” Conner looked at the screen. There wasn’t a picture. “Where are you?”

“Hall of Justice. Tim, B is dead.”

“I know; I was following the first wave. Everyone else is out. I’ve lost contact with everyone.” Tim explained.

“Everyone?”

“Yeah. Even Alfred. Last I knew, he and Cass were at Wayne Tower. I thought that you might have been too.”

“It was on the news. Alfred took two ships out with a rocket launcher.” Robin explained. “He was…” He choked. “Do you need me to get you?”

“No.” The voiced stated there was a pained pause. “I’d be a liability to you.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Robin claimed with a bit of desperation. Even Conner could tell it hadn’t worked on the mysterious voice. “Open up the Zeta from the Hall. We have civilians here. We could evacuate towards your location.”  There was a pause.

“Alright. I’m sending the override code.” The voice stated. “Dickie-Bird.”

“Yea Tim?”

“Don’t die before me, please.”

“Only if you don’t. I can’t lose anyone else.” Robin stated. Tim, the voice, cut off communication. Robin placed his hands over his eyes for a moment and took several deep breaths. “Conner?” Conner looked over at Robin. He had honestly thought that Robin had forgotten he was here. “Could you please not tell anyone you heard our real names. For now, at least. I know we need to keep our secrecy, but,” Robin paused. “I’m was just so happy to find out that I still have one brother left.”  

“Sure.” Conner replied. Not for the first time realizing just how young Robin was compared to the rest of them.  

“Thank you,” Robin gave another watery laugh. “I know that it shouldn’t matter. But I need something to stay the same right now. I…Conner, my entire family has just been eradicated and I don’t know how to deal with this. I don’t know if I can.”

“I’m sorry.” Conner said. He didn’t know how to respond. CADMUS had not programed any information regarding how to comfort a friend whose whole family had been killed. He also didn’t like the edge that Robin’s voice took. He could not help but wonder just what direction Robin would go in if this Tim person die also. Robin shook his head.

“I…let’s focus on the job. Oracle has given us a safe place to regroup.” Robin stood up. Conner wondered who Oracle was. It was not the first time he had heard the name. “Come on, let’s tell the others we have a base of operation that we can use.” Conner nodded and followed Robin to regroup just in time to hear M’gann’s cry of surprise as she lifted some rocks and Martian Manhunter appeared.

“Uncle J’onn,” Kaldur got between M’gann and J’onn and told them that they need to be careful. Wally rushed to the bioship and checked the reading muttering about Zeta readings while Robin had moved to the computer and had already started to put in the override code as M’gann and Kaldur interrogated Martian Manhunter.

“What name do you go by?” Conner was taken from his observations to look at the General. “You said you weren’t Superman, but you look like him, you wear the S. So what is it?”

“Superboy.” Conner stated.

“His son?” The man asked. “I didn’t know he had a son.”

“Clone,” Conner corrected. “He didn’t know either. Doesn’t…Didn’t like me very much.”

“Ah.” The man stated. “You must have been a shock to him.” Conner nodded. “Still doesn’t give him the right. You are just a kid; you can’t control where you come from.”

“I know.”

“Don’t let it keep you down. You are not the first kid to have parents who didn’t like them, and you won’t be the last. At the end of the day, the question that needs to be answered is not whether they liked you, but whether you loved yourself and all that you accomplished,” The General stated. He placed a hand on Conner’s shoulder. “I can see greatness in you, kid, and not because you are like Superman, but because you are you.” Conner felt tears in his eyes as he looked at the man. He opened his mouth to reply when the others came running back in. They were being attacked again.

“Can you open the Zeta to the Mountain?” Kaldur asked Martian Manhunter.

“Yes, however it will only take one at a time.”

“Then don’t bother. I have another location we can go to first, and it will allow multiple people.” Robin stated as he finished typing and stood in front of the zeta Tube. “Just follow me!” Robin ran in and the tube called out.   
“RECOGNIZING ROBIN B-01, OVERRIDE SECURITY MEASURE BIOLOCK ACCEPTED”

“Let’s go!” Wally stated as he grabbed three soldiers and tossed them through the Zeta. He and M’gann quickly followed. The other soldiers were drawing fire as Conner grabbed Martian Manhunter and another solider and the three of them went through. He glanced back to see the General push Kaldur through before getting hit himself by a beam. A pain raced through Conner as he saw the man disappear. He had liked the General.

The next thing he knew was that he was laying on the floor of what looked to be the inside of a giant Clock Tower.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Young Justice,” A familiar voice called out. Conner looked up to see a young boy, around his physical age staring back at him. He had a long staff next to him. However, the more prevalent aspect was the fact that he was in an electric wheelchair. “I am Oracle.”

“Oracle?” Wally asked as Robin ran to hug Oracle. It suddenly occurred to Conner, that this must be Tim. Robin’s brother. He wondered if Robin had the same blue eyes that Oracle had.

“Hey little bird,” Oracle’s smile seemed forced. “I saw the news clip. You were right, Al was fucking amazing.”

“Anyone else check in?”

“No,” Oracle tightened his grip. “You and I are the only members of the clan left.”

“Okay,” Robin pulled away. The movement seemed mechanical. “So what do we do now? How do we stop them?”

“I’ve looked at the readings,” Oracle turned back towards the others. “I think, if we can destroy their Mothership, then we can take out the other ships and the drones. As of right now, fighting the drone just aren’t working. We need to take a more offensive attack.” Conner looked at the kid in awe. He had done all that in the short time between their conversation and their arrival? “Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin.” The three heroes looked at him. “You are the most recognizable heroes out there. You will be delivering a message informing everyone not to give up. To keep fighting. That while our numbers have dwindled, this is still our planet and we must fight to the last person.” He paused. “The camera’s over there. If one of these soldiers could hold the camera.”

“Sure thing,” one of the men answered as he moved over to the camera. Kaldur, Robin and Wally moved over there. He listened as they gave their uplifting speech. Conner looked over at Tim.

“Is that why you thought you would be a liability?” Conner asked indicating his wheelchair.

“Yes,” Tim answered. “A bit blunt aren’t you?” Conner blushed.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s who you are. Don’t apologize.” Tim replied as his smile seemed less forced. “and yes, it is why. I can’t move around very easily.” Tim gave a rueful smile. “I know that Robin would die for me in an instant. Just as I would for him.” Tim paused. “I can’t put him into that situation. I am his big brother.”

“You have very blue eyes.” Tim laughed at that statement. “That’s all you got out of this conversation. Man, the other.” He paused as tears entered his eyes. “The others would have loved to meet you.” He choked out.

“Really?” Conner asked. This was a first.

“Yeah…” Tim’s eyes glanced to the side and he frowned. “Robin!” Robin looked over at Tim. “I have a location on the mothership.”

“Where?” M’gann asked as she drifted over. She gave Conner an odd glance as she stared between him and Tim. Conner wondered why.

“Smallville, Kansas.” Tim replied.

“Alright, so we go in and destroy the ship.” Kaldur stated. “Conner, you and I will stay on the outside. We will provide the distraction so that the others can sneak in.”

“No!” Me’gan exclaimed. “You’ll be killed.”

“We are the ones who will seem like more of a threat.” Kaldur replied.

“It is the best shot.” Conner agreed. He glanced over at Tim and saw that he was frowning. He then closed his eyes as if he had resigned himself to an unfavorable solution.

“Oracle?” Robin asked as the two of them stared at each other. Robin’s eyes widened as he understood. Conner couldn’t help but wonder what it was at Robin frowned.

“The perimeter has been breached, you five will take the Zeta and get to Smallville.” Tim stated as he pushed himself to the side of the room. “I’ve been dying to try this out,” Tim pushed himself out of his chair and into another. This chair started to hover and he grabbed his staff and spun it around. “Go!” The clock portion of the tower exploded just as the Zeta tube opened up. M’gann and Martian Manhunter went through first, followed by Wally and Kaldur. Conner looked back to see Robin still standing there watching Tim take on two of the drones as they killed the remaining soldiers. Conner didn’t need M’gann’s telepathy to know he was trying to decide if he should help Tim fight or not. Tim had managed to take one down before his chair was blown out from under him. That seemed to make Robin’s decision as he started to move forward.

“Tim!” Robin shouted.

“Get him out of here,” Tim whispered loud enough for Conner to hear and Conner grabbed Robin by his cape and tossed him through the Zeta Tube before he even knew why he had done that. He heard a thump and saw Tim’s body laying prone on the floor. He kicked himself for being so slow. He made to move forwards when Tim whispered again. “Don’t. I’m not going to make it.” He paused as they both saw the drones move forward. “I’m glad I got to finally meet you Conner. You always seemed so interesting. I loved that. You never acted like I expected you too.” Tim let out another cough as Conner felt paralyzed. “Keep him safe, please Conner. Keep my little brother safe.” Conner could see him thrust his staff up into a drone just as he heard Tim’s heart stop and tears started to fall from his eyes.

“I promise,” Conner whispered to the wind as the drone blew up and he was forced to dive into the Zeta Tube. When he grew aware of his surrounding, he saw Robin on the ground with his arm around himself. Wally was next to him trying to console him. Trying to tell him about his theory of teleportation versus disintegration. But nothing seemed to help him. “Let’s finish this.” Conner stated as he steeled himself.  Robin nodded. “He took down three of them.”

“I wouldn’t have expected any less.” Robin stated as he forced himself to stand and concentrate on the mission. M’gann shot him a stunned look.

“Robin,” She started as Robin pushed passed her. The others looked at her. “He’s completely blank. I can’t hear any of his thoughts.” She muttered shocked. Wally closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and following Robin. Conner wished he had someone who understood him as clearly as Wally did Robin. Robin did not need sentiments; he did not need emotions. He needed to complete his mission. Conner knew that when all was said and done, Wally would be there to help bring Robin back. 

They all got into position. Conner tossed Kaldur, while Wally ran with Robin to the Mother ship. M’gann and Martian Manhunter phased into the ship. Conner jumped immediately after Kaldur and grabbed one of the guns. He heard Robin warning him to not separate the power cell. While M’gann told him she loved him. He didn’t know how to respond; all he could think of was how Tim had begged with his dying breath to safe Robin. To keep him safe. How happy he had been to meet him. Why did he have to die? Conner thought that it had been such a waste. Tim had seemed so bright. So full of life, even when he seemed on the verge of tears. It wasn’t fair. “Alright! Let me show you how a real alien fights!” He yelled. He saw Kaldur get disintegrated, taking a blast from the side. He could barely register Kaldur’s death before he was hit with a blast and all he saw was black.

* * *

 

Suddenly he was back in the cave. He was laying on a stone tablet and he could feel Wolf sitting next to him. He looked around and saw Batman, Captain Marvel and Martian Manhunter. They quickly explained what had happened. It had been a training scenario. It was all fake. He jumped at M’gann’s defense as they made it sound as if it was all her fault. He could see the tears in her eyes and did not like it. As Martian Manhunter explained how he figure it out one line hit him more than it should have as it revealed the fates of the rest of the team. “When Kid Flash’s and Robin’s mind were silence only then…” That meant Robin had died. He didn’t even know if a real Tim existed or if he was really Oracle, but that didn’t mean he didn’t keep his promise. He failed in that regard.

Conner could tell that every member of the team was effected by the events. The trauma of the events was just too much for each of them. Sitting in front of Black Canary for his psychological evaluation, he could only feel rage as she made reference to the idea that he could not feel upset about the simulation. His thoughts were of all of what they experience. He needed to apologize. He had a feeling that is what was causing him to be all out of sorts. Heading towards the garage, he saw Robin and paused. He really didn’t even know where to go.

“Robin,” Conner paused as he tried to figure out how to best approach this topic. “I…Oracle. Is he…I mean?”

“Real?” Robin asked softly. Conner nodded. “Yeah. He was very confused when I got home. When I told him what happened, he gloated it over the others.” Robin gave a small smile. “I know you want to talk to him.” Robin paused. “I can give you an encrypted line.” Robin shrugged when he shot him an odd look. “It’s a Bat Clan thing.”

“I see. Can I have the line?” Conner asked. Robin nodded and took out a card. “Thank you,” Conner held the card tight in his grasp. He needed to apologize for failing in his promise.

“Your welcome. I’ve got to see Canary,” Robin stated as he walked away. Conner continued towards his bike. He wondered then if he could gain enough courage to contact Tim and apologize for failing him.   

* * *

With the people of New Genesis leaving behind Sphere for him, Conner finally felt comfortable enough to try speaking with Black Canary again.

“So I heard about your encounter with Oracle.” Canary stated. Conner nodded. “Is that weighting on you?”

“A little,” Conner started. “The truth was that I wasn’t devastated by anyone’s death. Superman, Wolf, Artemis, Kaldur, none of them mattered to me. I was at peace. I got to finally understand what I was created for and I was happy for it. Everyone else, they are sad or traumatized, but not me. I was happy.”

“why do you use ‘was’?”

“We met Oracle. He was. He was amazing. He looked at me and saw me, not Superman’s clone for the first time. He was so brave. When we were attacked, he held off the drones. He took down three of them. He…did you know he is in a wheelchair?” Canary nodded.

“Batman mentioned it once to me.”

“It got destroyed. I could have saved him, but Robin hadn’t gone through the Zeta and he asked me to make sure he got through,” Conner paused. “I threw Robin into the Zeta and by the time I turned, he was on the ground. He was dying, but he still thanked me for saving Robin and he destroyed another of the alien drones. I…I promised him that I would keep Robin safe. But he still died. I failed.” Conner paused. “I can’t get over it. I know it wasn’t my fault. But I still failed.”

“I see. You feel guilty about this?”

“Yeah,”

“I think talking to Oracle will help you.”

“I think so too, but I’m kinda scared. I mean, he has no memory of what happened. It didn’t actually happen to him.”

“I know, but he is Robin’s brother, right. So I’m sure Robin would have spoken to him about this.”

“I guess.”

“Talk to Oracle,” Canary ordered. Conner nodded. “I think; it’ll only be then that you will be able to forgive yourself.”

“I guess,” Conner sighed as he looked down.  

* * *

Sitting in his room, Conner typed in the encrypted line. He just needed to press enter and he would get to speak with Oracle. He sighed as he went back and forth over whether he should talk to him or not. “Damn it,” Conner sighed. “I am not a coward!” He slammed his fist down onto the table and,

“Hello Superboy,” A voice called out. Conner’s eyes widened as he saw that he had inadvertently pressed ‘enter’.

“Shit.” A voice laughed. “Sorry. Oracle?” Conner looked at the screen and saw that there was a red bat symbol. Conner couldn’t help but feel annoyed. He wanted to see Oracle. He wanted to see those blue eyes.

“Yes, I take it that you spoke with Robin?” Oracle asked.

“Yeah.” Conner stated. “I umm,”

“Was I really as cool as Robin makes it sound?” Oracle asked. Conner could hear his smirk.

“Cooler,” Conner stated as Oracle gave a laugh.

“That’s great. Man, I wish I could have seen me in action. I mean, I know I’m good, but this is a whole different level.” Oracle chuckled and Conner could feel his own smile forming.  “Tell me more,” Conner felt compelled to explain, in agonizing detail, every aspect he could remember. After a while Oracle stopped him. “I would love to hear more, but if I don’t get some sleep tonight, I’ll be grounded from any electronics.”

“Alright,” Conner stated, he felt sad letting Oracle go. “Can we talk again.”

“Call me whenever. If I’m free, I’ll answer.” Oracle stated. “Bye Super…”

“Conner,” Conner stated. “Call me Conner,”

“Bye Conner,” Conner stared at the darkened screen and made his way over towards his bed and laid down. He felt more relax then he had felt in a long time. A part of him wondered if this is what it felt like to have a confidant. A true friend.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might be a little bias and even though it doesn't focus on Dick or Wally, I do think this is one of my better chapters. Let me know what you think. Cass is up next.


	7. Cass: Adding Family

Cass was not much of a talker. She had learned early on that most people lied, but they could not hide their body movements. For her, understanding bodies was easier than understanding words. So when she had been placed into a small cell with only one other person on the other side of a thin wall she struggled to communicate with him. He spoke no language she had ever heard and she lacked the visibility to see his body movements so that she might understand what he was saying. However, they made it work and ‘Di’ because the closest thing to familiarity in the world of darkness that they lived in. She could hear others. They yelled and barked orders. They would take one of them occasionally, him more than her, and she would listen to the painful screams that echoed across the cavern. It was a long time before both she and Di were in the same room. When they were, she was shocked. She could see that he was too. While his body betrayed nothing, his eyes did. Deep blue eyes with a hint of gold around the edge staring back at her. It was only one of a few times they saw each other. She knew they were being watched. She knew what they said, in their halted language was recorded, although she doubts it was ever translated. She could only stare at those eyes and feel a wave of protectiveness towards her companion. That feeling disappeared as the pain quickly overtook her senses. It was then that it made sense. Their meeting. Di cried out in his native language. She only understood her name, and figured he was begging for her. She blacked out before she discovered if they listened to her. They who made their life hell. They who, when the nights were the coldest, had made both her and Di swear to hang on, if not for a future than for each other and if that was not possible, to let the other know so they might end it together. The Court.

She heard them come for Di. She hated it. She could tell from her own past experiences; this was not a training mission. This was real. She wished she believe in something so that she might pray for Di’s safe return, if not that, then for his quick death so that he might still find his freedom. The Court was anxious. She did not know why, but assumed the target was a high risk. It was quiet. Too quiet for too long. After what felt like an eternity, she leaned against the shared wall of their cells and closed her eyes in mourning. He had not survived the mission. He would have come back by now if he had.

Shouts startled her. Guns firing and she moved away from her spot so that she could have a perfect view of the door, but be far enough away to surprise the enemy. Although, she wasn’t sure they were going to kill her. She shook that thought from her head. Everything soon became quiet and the door opened. She moved back against the wall as a large man with a predatory smile enter the cell. He seemed to shout something back to his companions. This told her he was not alone. If he had been, this would have been easy. She could have handled one person. He seemed to be communicating with another person, although his words made no sense to her. The second person walked in and before she realized it had picked her up by the back of her shirt. She was so shocked by his actions that she did not move. She needed more information, more knowledge to better understand just what was happening. Who were these people. The creepy one asked her another question as more people started to arrive. She was surprised at the sheer level of noise coming from all these people. Di was never this loud. The man holding her carried her out of the cavern. She did not think he was with the Court. She knew he was angry. At who? At what? She did not know. She did just allow him to take her wherever he believed he needed to take her. They slowed down at a house. A shiver went up her spine as she looked at it. Why did he bring her here? They entered the building, she saw why. Di was there. He was in a cage. He did not look hurt, but he had blood on him. He was in pain. She could read him so well. The grumpy man dropped her and ordered something towards the creepy one. For all of her knowledge of body movements, she did not expect him to take out a sword and stab Di. Rage filled her. How dare he.

Cass started to fight against her captors. She was going to kill them. How dare they take her Di from her. She barely heard Di whisper ‘thank you’, before she went limp in her captor’s arms. Di was dead. She was alone.

Her head jerked up when Di made another movement. He started breathing once more, and Cass could not stop the happy yelp from escaping her lips as she twisted herself free and made her way towards Di. Di continued to explain what happened as she hugged him. He was grateful toward the Grumpy one. And so she would as well. She would not let them take Di from her.

Once the two had settled in the manor, Di explained everything to her. She learned that the Creepy one was named Colin while Grumpy on was named Damian. Di’s trust of them rubbed off on her and she knew they would keep them safe. She would not let anyone hurt her Di. He was family. So when one night, the coldness of the Manor was too much for her and Di to bare, they went to Colin and Damian, and when they asked why neither of them made noise when they screamed. It was obvious. The Court did not like noises and if they could help stop making noise, they would.

Then came the night in which Di was still hungry. She was too. They both were starting to develop an understanding of the layout of the Manor. They both did not want to wake up Alfred. They both liked the man. It was hard not to when he made such good tea and cookies. So they crept down to the kitchen. It was there they discovered Cereal. It was delicious. She wondered why no one else seemed to eat it. It made no sense. She tried to figure out when one might eat such a delicious treat. After a meal? On special occasions? She did not know. She did know that both she and Di would always make trips down for the Cereal every few nights. They would either go together or separate. Either way, she got her Cereal. She did wonder if the others were alright with her and Di stealing the Cereal. She just hoped that it would be alright.

Of course, Di had to ruin it and get caught. She knew for sure they would get into trouble, but Alfred had explained that Cereal was not food from the Gods, but rather a common breakfast dish. She didn’t care. She loved the stuff.

Becoming Black Bat was difficult. She knew she had the ability, but it was the confrontations she was worried about. Would she hit to hard? Would she kill? She did not want Bruce to get mad at her, but her training had not been to hurt people, it had been to kill people.

Cass constantly struggled with her patrols, but she loved them. She loved the freedom of flying through the air and stopping others from harming innocent people. People who still had a chance. She wanted to protect them at all cost. So if those who hurt children got hit a little harder than others, then so be it. She found a niche with fighting with Stephanie. Their fighting style synced and they would fight well on any assignment Tim would put them on. She liked Tim. He was quiet like her.

It was only a few months in when Colin, appalled by the Wayne family’s lack of Disney knowledge had put on Lilo and Stitch. She, Di and Damian had rolled their eyes as they watched the story. She tried to understand just why they were watching this story. What was so important about the film. It was only when she heard the phrase that she saw a visible flinch from Damian. She was surprised. Nothing seemed to phrase him. She had seen him take on the Joker without flinching, yet when the movie mentioned “Ohana,” it had affected him. Thinking back to the nights in which she would curl up next to Di and stare out into the darkest, she felt tears fill her eyes as Stitch cried out “I’m lost,” echoing the feelings that were so similar to her own as she would stay awake thinking of her future. When Lilo was taken, and her sister and Stitch had stopped at nothing in order to save her, she understood. That is what family was. It was a concept she struggled to understand. Family meant that there would always be someone there. Someone to help you feel safe and someone who would always be there to make sure you are not forgotten. Cass looked over at Di. That is what they were. They were a family. Tears started to well in her eyes as she thought of that. There would be days in which Di, at his weakest, would talk about his family. How they had died before the Court had taken him, how his Mami had the reddest hair he had ever seen and how strong his Tati was. He would tell stories, some in their language, others in his native. It just depended on how bad he was. She didn’t understand these terms, “Mami” and “Tati”. Watching this movie, it started to make sense. She understood where Stitch was coming from. How did one go from being purposeless to having a purpose? She did not want to kill. That had been her purpose. She did not want it. Stitch proved to her that they could change. That Di and her could rise above that. She would. If the next time they were out, she lingers just a little bit longer outside a Disney store and stared a little longingly at a Stitch plush doll, she’d never admit to it. If Jason had noticed, and if said doll later ended up on her bed, she never mentioned it, and neither did Jason. If Jason faced a particularly strong Drug Lord and needed back up and she volunteered to help. He didn’t mention it either. The body language spoke louder to her than the words. So when he asked if she would help out in Bludhaven every couple of weeks, and different Stitch paraphernalia would appear in her room after each time, it was their little secret.

* * *

 

“Di?” Cass asked as Dick walked back up to the group. They were all sitting around a picnic table watching the new girl, Artemis. Dick had run up and took a picture of her. They all knew she was the newest member of Young Justice.

“It’ll be funny.” Dick laughed. Cass envied how easily he could adapt to society. She thinks it was his circus training. All the newspapers had raved about the newest two raven haired children to be adopted it by Bruce Wayne; the quiet, almost mute Asian girl and the Outspoken, attention stealing Gypsy boy. Cass shook her head. She enjoyed a good prank as much as the next Bat, but she thought this was pushing the limits. She was still getting a read on the girl. Her movements were not as obvious as Wally’s were. They were the same Colin would have for Damian when they both thought they were alone.

“A little too much on the nose?” Barbara asked as she petted Stephanie’s hair. Tim rolled his eyes from his chair. He was sitting next to the table, typing away at a laptop. Jason rolled his eyes as he ruffled Tim’s hair. Despite Tim’s squawk of annoyance.

“It could be worse.” Jason chuckled. “She could be wearing glasses.” Stephanie snorted.

“I still can’t believe that works.” Cass nodded in agreement. She would miss Jason and Stephanie next year.

“She probably thinks you’re a weirdo, Dick,”

“Let her,” Dick shrugged. “Are you two heading to Bludhaven today?” Dick looked over at Jason and Cass. Cass nodded.

“You’re going to the Cave?” Jason asked. Dick nodded.

“That leaves Babs and Steph for Gotham,” Tim announced. “How’s the clone doing?”

“You mean Conner?”

“He picked a name?” Tim asked. Dick nodded. “I see.”

“He likes him,” Stephanie teased.

“Shut up,” Tim blushed. Cass smiled. Tim had seen Superboy through the monitors and had developed a blush since them. Although they could all see that Superboy seemed to have a liking towards Miss. Martian as of right now. As the others started to tease Tim, she liked the fact that Tim was acting like a teenager. Sometimes, he seemed older than Alfred. Although, had seen known that she would be spending the night in the Cave, next to a near comatose Dick, she would have acted a little differently.

* * *

   

  Following the attack on the cave, Cass seriously considered Bruce’s offer of adding her to the team. She still struggled with working in larger groups, but Bruce thought that the team could use some expanding and had thought that she, out of all the other members of the Bat Clan, would be able to integrate the best. Sometimes she wondered why Batman was known as the ‘World’s Greatest Detective’. He could be very stupid sometimes. However, her mind went back to seeing Dick laying still on the cot. It was the first time she had ever been thankful for the Court. Had Dick not once been Talon, they would be burying him right now. 

Bruce mentioned a training scenario that the Team was going to experience. Dick had come to her with some concerns about a mental attack, but she did not know how to best respond to his worry. It did not help that Wally had started acting strange as well. Tim had shown her some footage from the Cave, hoping that she might be able to help him read his movements. Tim liked to know what was going on at all times. She was just as confused as Dick. Wally’s movements did not make sense to her. Jason, however, seemed to understand and had done little to enlighten her or Tim.

“You’ll understand when your older.” Jason had stated to the two of them. Cass hated it when people said it. She never seemed to be older. Seeing Dick, after he came out of the training scenario shocked her. It was almost as if the last few years had never happened and he seemed to need to constantly stay by her side. She could see him occasionally look over at Tim, and tears start to glisten in his eye. Whenever anyone mentioned it, he just shook his head and put on a fake smile. She hated that smile. She could tell that Tim was getting uncomfortable with the stares, but he knew better than to mention it to Dick. They had all watched as he flat-lined on the table. The Mentors overseeing the training scenarios had placed him onto life-support. She was still getting mixed feelings about the team. It seemed that the more time Di spent with the team, the more life-threatening events occurred. It was only later that Di would speak with Tim and Tim moved from being uncomfortable to smirking and lording over their head just how badass he was in the fictional world. Di started to smile not long after that.

“It won’t be too bad,” Colin stated as he sat across from her. They made an effort to have one dinner a week together. It was in hopes that she would get comfortable being out in public and more comfortable talking.

“I know,” Cass muttered.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll get yourself a boyfriend,” Kor’i giggled. Cass shook her head. What had convinced her to let Kor’i join them. She always made the weirdest of comments.

“Now Kor’i. There is no need for that. She’s still so young.” Colin countered.

“You were younger,” Kor’i replied. “So was…” Cass jumped as Kor’i and Colin both disappeared.

“Kor’i? Mama C?” Cass asked as she noticed screams from all around her. Other people vanished and she noticed they all had one thing in common. They were all adults. Jumping over the table, Cass ran outside to see if there were any other adults in the area. A few cars crashed and she looked shocked. She touched her comm and called out. “Anyone come in!”

“Cass?” Cass’s eyes widened.

“Tim!”

“Everyone one minus Dick is to report to the Cave. Now!” Cass nodded even though she knew Tim couldn’t see her. Running to the Zeta tube, she jumped through and looked at who all arrived.

“Colin and Kor’i are gone.” Cass stated as she walked in. She could see Barbara, Tim and Stephanie in the cave.

“Damn, Jason disappeared as well,” Barbara mentioned.

“We can assume that Damian did also,” Tim stated. “Not just them. But every adult on the planet. Dick got into contact and told me that the Justice League was also effected.”

“What are we to do?” Cass asked. Half of her family was gone.

“I told Dick to convince Young Justice to send out a message. All heroes under the age of 18 have to go out and secure the cities. There are going to be a lot of scared children out there. We need to keep people safe.” Tim ordered. Cass noticed a silver platter next to the Computer and knew instantly why Tim seemed to be shaking slightly. Alfred must have been standing next to him when he had vanished. Cass closed her eyes and prayed that the older man was safe. She really liked Alfred. “Black Bat.” Cass turned her attention back to Tim. “Young Justice will need some backup. You will go help them. Batgirl, you will control Gotham. Spoiler, you have Bludhaven. This will be tough ladies; I will be your eyes.” Tim ordered as he started to type rapidly away at his station. “BB, head out. Robin knows to be waiting for you.” The three girls headed to get into uniform.

Stephanie got onto her bike and sped out of the Cave, Barbara on her tail. They would be single-handedly dealing with a city on their own. Cass stepped through the Zeta-tube.

“ACTIVATING Z-09 BLACK BAT” Cass materialized into the cave and saw Di standing with the other members.

“Robin,” Cass greeted with a nodded. “Others I could care less about.” She nodded towards the rest of Young Justice and smirked when Artemis’s hands clenched.

“Who all is still around?” Dick asked. “Oracle only mentioned you.”

“Abuse and Star were with me,” Cass stated. “They disappeared. Everyone Red Hood and up, apparently. Batgirl has Gotham. Spoiler has taken Bludhaven. Oracle sent me here.” Cass paused. “There is no one else.” Robin nodded.

“We’ve seen something along that here. Let me introduce you to Captain Marvel.” Robin pointed towards a 10-year-old boy. “We are dealing with two worlds. One where all the adults are missing and one where all the children are missing.” Robin explained. “It is because of Captain Marvel’s ability to be an adult and a child at the same time that he has allowed us to communicate with the League in the other world. Apparently Renegade and Abuse are helping Batman, Zatara and Red Tornado find the focal point of the spell.”

“It’s Roanoke Island,” Zatanna stated as she walked up to them. “Oh, Hello. I’m Zatanna,” Zatanna held out her hand. Cass blushed. She was beautiful.

“Ca. Sha.” Dick stated quickly when she didn’t move and Zatanna’s smile turned into a frown. Cass quickly moved out her hand to shake Zatanna’s. She was not as good at meeting people as Dick was.

“Di. Za pre. Za Da.” Cass looked over at Dick. She really wanted to know if she was single. Dick clicked his tongue twice. Cass smile grew. So she was single.

“Umm.” Zatanna looked between the two of them. “am I missing something?” The rest of the team on to the two of them in interest. It occurred to Cass that the last time she had actually met with them was when Dick had lost his memory. They also didn’t know they spoke a different language with one another.

“Oh, sorry. You don’t know.” Dick laughed. “Black Bat is my sister. We kinda were raised in the same place.”

“Di!”

“What? It’s true.” Dick replied. “I forgot you never met her.”

“You’re the girl on the phone!” Wally exclaimed. Cass turned to look at him and tilted her head.

“The Red-head!” Cass laughed and when she noticed Dick’s confused glance, she made a series of chirps and noises to explain that she had spoken with him after he had been laid up during the Red-Attack.

“Oh,” Dick grinned. “I didn’t know you actually spoke with each other.”

“I think this is enough.” Kaldur interrupted. “Welcome Black Bat.” Cass nodded. “I am Aqualad. That is Artemis, Miss. Martian, Superboy and Kid Flash. You already know Robin. Zatanna, you found the point of origin?”

“Yes,” Zatanna stated as all the attention went to her. “It’s Roanoke Island.” Kaldur nodded.

“Let us head there. Captain Marvel, please inform the League.” Billy nodded.

“SHAZAM!” Billy disappeared. While they waited for Billy to return, Cass walked up to Zatanna and smiled.

“You are nervous.” Cass stated. “Why?” Zatanna jolted.

“Sorry, I’m kinda new to this.”

“I am too. There are a lot of people here.” Cass nodded in agreement. “I am not used to this many people.”

“Really?” Zatanna asked. “My father mentioned that there were a lot of members to the Bat Clan.”

“Yes, but they are different. That why I will put up with this many people.”

“I don’t get it,” Zatanna admitted.

“Half of the family is missing. They were over 18.” Cass explain. “I must help save them.”

“You must be worried about them. I know I am about my dad.” Zatanna sighed. “We were not on good speaking terms when he disappeared.

“Do not worry,” Cass stated as she read Zatanna’s movement. She could read the stress and worry in how she was standing. “Ohana.”

“What?” Zatanna asked. Cass could see that both Kid Flash and Artemis were standing there listening to their conversation.

“Ohana.” Cass stated as if it explained itself. Still reading confusion she shook her head as she tried to explain herself. She turned to ask Dick to help her when Billy reappeared and before she knew it, the group of them were heading towards Roanoke Island.

* * *

 

Cass growled when Dr. Fate refused to let go of Zatanna. She was annoyed that she did not realize just what that helmet did. When Zatara offered to trade himself for Zatanna, she was not sure what that meant, until Dr. Fate released Zatanna and took Zatara instead. She understood then. Zatanna was nearly inconsolable afterwards. She could see that the others were unsure how to approach the girl. Batman had knelt down next to her and had placed a hand on her back. He had promised her father that he would care for the girl. He led her to the Bioship.

While they had won the fight, it still felt as a defeat. Renegade and Abuse had both hugged her and Dick, much to the confusion of the rest of the group, before leaving without the Bioship. They were almost at the Cave before she could stop herself. She did not like seeing tears in Zatanna’s eyes.

“Ohana,” Cass blurted out. Everyone turned to stare at her. The rest of their group was moved into terror as Batman’s lips curled up into a smile.

“Ohana,” Bruce agreed.

“I am confused.” Aqualad admitted, Cass could read that he was not the only one, but he was the bravest of the group to admit it.

“Ohana,” Dick continued as he leaned slightly into Wally and gave a small grin.

“Saying the word does not explain it.” Wally replied.

“Ohana means family,” Bruce explained.

“And Family mean,” Dick continued.

“That no one gets left behind or forgotten.” Cass finished. Zatanna blinked.

“You’re right.” Zatanna agreed. “Father is not dead. He is still there, as long as I remember him, he will be there.”

“Ohana,” Cass replied.

“Wait. Isn’t that from a Disney movie?” M’gann asked. Dick, Cass and Bruce nodded. The Bioship fell silent. Cass wondered if they group was simply using this as a moment to think of their own families or if there was another reason as the other members of the group looked absolutely terrified and shocked. She wondered what could have caused that look to appear on their face. Cass then turned back to Zatanna who seemed to have calmed down more. She patted the girl on the head. Zatanna gave a small smile in gratitude. Maybe joining Young Justice would not be such a bad idea.

“Are you going to move your hand?” Artemis asked as Cass held her spot.

“No,” Cass stated. She liked her hand on Zatanna’s head. It reminded her of what Renegade would do when she would have a bad day. She knew that it would comfort the other girl as well.

* * *

 

Reaching the Cave, those with families quickly dispersed. Batman had invited Zatanna to the Batcave with Cass and Robin. Stepping through the Zeta Tune, Cass smiled as she saw the others waiting for them. Tim was covered in kiss marks, from Kor’i if Cass had to guess, and Colin had wrapped his arms around her as soon as she stepped out.

“I’m glad you two are alright.” Colins stated.

“I’m glad that you are too.” Cass replied as she leaned into the hug. Jason came over and ruffled Dick’s hair. He said something too, but she was too far to hear although it did make Dick laugh.

“So who’s the chick?” Jason asked a bit louder. Cass turned and could see the look of complete terror on Zatanna’s face.

“She’s Zatanna. Her father turned into Dr. Fate and she will be staying here for the time being.” Bruce stated as he lowered his cowl. Zatanna’s eyes widened as she recognized him. “My eldest, in the back, is Damian. He goes by Renegade. His partner is Colin Wilkes. He goes by Abuse.” Damian simply scowled while Colins gave a cheery wave. “My second son, Jason, he is known as Red Hood and Princess Kori of Talmarian, also known as Starfire.” Jason waved while Kori grabbed Zatanna into a hug and pressed her into her breast. Zatanna blushed brightly. “My third son, Tim, also known as Oracle. Stephanie is my eldest daughter, also known as Spoiler.” Tim and Stephanie waved. “Her partner, Barbara Gordon, Batgirl.” Barbara hugged Stephanie from behind and nodded with a smile. “My second daughter, Cassandra, Black Bat.” Cass grabbed Zatanna from Kor’i and held onto her. Colin and Kor’i shared a glance and chuckled. “My youngest, Richard. You know him as Robin.”

“Nice to meet you all.” Zatanna muttered. “I’m…”

“Needing a cup of tea and some rest.” Zatanna looked over and saw an elderly man walk over towards them. “It has been a trying day; I think everyone could use some rest. So everyone changes and head upstairs. We will be having a family dinner tonight.” Cass pulled Zatanna along as she made her way up the stairs. “Miss. Cass, no uniforms upstairs.”

“But Alfred,” Cass whined

“Now.” Alfred ordered. “Miss. Zatanna, please come with me.” Zatanna nodded and followed him. Cass smiled to herself regardless. Despite the reason behind it, she was really glad that Zatanna had joined the Bat Clan.

 

 

 


	8. Tim: Fitting into Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of people wanted a Tim chapter and here it is. I thought that it would be a good interlude until we get towards the end of the story. There's only two chapters left. 
> 
> I am sorry about the delay, I am struggling with the last chapter and have made very, very little headway in completing it. It has not helped that I have about four other projects in the work and I do not like posting a story before I have it completed or nearly completed. (This story being the exception. Sorry.) 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy, and I should mention that comments and kudos are like crack to me, so please feel friend to comment or add kudos. Enjoy!

Tim knew he wasn’t normal. His parents got annoyed very quickly whenever he would mention something that they knew he won’t remember. It took one specialist when he was three to announce that he had an eidetic memory. He remembered everything. His mother was ecstatic. The idea that he could excel in school and be the pride of the Drake family. He couldn’t bring it up that he had already figured out that his father was cheating on her. It was when he was nine years old, he was staying with his nanny as his parents gone out for a charity event or party of some sort. Tim had stopped listening to them a few years back. His mother was not happy that he wanted to spend more time looking at the world through his camera lens then with his own eyes. When they were not back before midnight, he never thought twice. It wouldn’t have been the first time they left him overnight at the manor. When Commissioner Gordon stopped by the next morning and told him that the Joker had attacked the event and his mother had been killed and his father was coma and it didn’t look good. It was then that there was another knock on the door and Bruce Wayne was escorted into the room.

Tim looked between Commissioner Gordon and Mr. Wayne wondering if now was a good time to mention that by his walk, Mr. Wayne was Batman but he thought better of it. When Mr. Wayne, sorry Bruce, said that he would be staying with him. He had nodded. He accepted it as part of his life. Part of him wondered if he should be more upset that his parents were gone. He wasn’t and that was something that kept him awake on more than one night.

His first meeting with Jason and Damian could have been better. It was Renegade and Blue Jay. He had several pictures of them at work. He might have been a little too excitable and they seemed more annoyed with him than not. He could just be projecting but Alfred, yelling at Jason for his use of words Tim had never heard before, sounded like it was not an appropriate way of meeting one another. He tried, he really did, but Damian was nearly impossible to find and Jason always had a snide remark whenever he was around. Tim really did wonder if there was anything he could do to get to know his new brothers better.

On the late nights, when guilt ate just too much at him, he would take to wondering the halls. It was then that he would head down to the kitchen. He wondered if Alfred knew when he couldn’t sleep. He always had something for him to drink and allowed him an ear to talk. It was through Alfred that he really started to feel like a Wayne.

One night, about three months into his stay at the manor, the entire family was having dinner for once. They were all eating in silence. Finally, Tim looked at them. “So can I join on patrol?” All the silverware clattered to the plates.

“What…what are you talking about?” Bruce asked in surprise. Damian and Jason were staring back at him.

“Patrol. You know, when you go out as Batman,” Tim replied. “Renegade and Blue Jay,” Tim nodded towards Damian and Jason.

“Tim…”

“It wasn’t hard to figure out,” Tim started. “You walk the same, you have the same speech patterns, even if you use a different tone. The body shape it the same and the timing works. I have more evidence if you need it.”

 “No. That’ll be fine,” Bruce sighed. “We’ll start training tomorrow.”

“WHAT!” Jason and Damian exclaimed.

“Father, you must be joking!” Damian continued.

“He’s a weakling,” Jason remarked. “I mean a complete twig.”

“I know I can do it,”

“You do this on your own, Father,” Damian stood and walked out of the room. Jason followed on his trail.

“I’m sorry,” Tim stated.

“It’s fine, Tim,” Bruce sighed. “Like I said, starting tomorrow, we will start training you for the field. Then we will make any decisions.”

 

* * *

Becoming Red Robin was a dream come true. He got to soar the skies with Batman and Blue Jay. However, the downfall was that it seemed to make his brothers less amicable towards him. Damian was practically non-existent while Jason seemed to only tolerate him in small doses. That all changed one night after Jason got into a fight with Bruce. It was not the first time the two fought during patrol, however, unlike most of the other arguments, this one had nothing to do with him. Seeing Jason run off, Tim was torn between following Jason or staying with Bruce. He quickly decided Jason as he noted Bruce closing himself off and followed after his brother.

“You know he does think you are capable.” Tim started as Jason slowed down enough for him to catch up. Tim still struggled with the physical portion of being a hero. With Jason slowing down, Tim knew he was willing to listen.

“I know. It’s…maybe Renegade is right. Maybe Bat’s way is not the right idea and if he keeps treating me like a newbie, its…”

“Like he doesn’t trust you?” Tim filled in. Jason nodded. “If it helps, I trust you.” Tim stated. Jason gave a sharp laugh.

“Sometimes I wonder about you,” Jason paused as he looked down. The two had arrived at the Docks. “Looks like a gang-trouble.”

“You want to show Batman that you can take on your own thugs?” Tim asked with a grin as he elongated his staff.

“If you insist.” Jason laughed as he jumped down. Tim following him after a brief hesitation. The two managed to take out the goons within seconds. The two started to tie them up and Jason was about to call GCPD when Tim felt something hit him in the head and he barely heard Jason shout before he passed out.

Waking up after getting hit in the head is never fun. Tim groaned as he tried to push himself up, only to feel the world around him start to shift. Closing his eyes, he looked around and saw that he and Jason seemed to be in a warehouse.

“It seems as if the birds are awake.” A voice called out and Tim could see a shadow. It was then that he saw the face that would later haunt his nightmares.

“Scarecrow,” Tim heard Jason stated as Jason pushed himself into a standing position. Tim was still on his hands and knees.

“Correct!” The man laughed as he tossed a gas canister near them. Using some of his strength, Tim pushed Jason out of the way and in the process took a deep breath of the gas. He didn’t realize his mistake until the world started to drip in blood. Blood covered every aspect of his body and he could see his parents, half their skulls missing, screaming at him as how he was not a good son. That they were dead because of him.  He was barely aware of some of Scarecrow’s men coming closer to him. All he could see was his parent. They seemed to materialize a crowbar and a bat in their hands. His mother shouted at him, blamed him, for his father’s affair. It was all his fault as she started to hit him. Tim kept of screaming. He knew Jason should still be nearby. He just couldn’t understand why, why wasn’t he helping him? His father took over the beating. Tim almost missed his mother’s insults. Jack Drake was nothing, if not, creative with his slurs. He blamed Tim for them going to the party. It was his fault that they had died. They could not stand to look at him they were disgusted.

Tim had known he was different, it was his most closely guarded secret. He never wanted a princess when his mother, or usually one of his nannies, told him fairy tales. They would always talk about how beautiful the princess was, but he was always more interested in the princes. How beautiful they were. How strong. That’s what he cared about. Then seeing Damian and Colin together, he had quickly realized that he had wanted that too. He wanted his own prince. He never told anyone that. Not even his parents. Yet somehow they had known. As his father kept beating him, Tim tried to deny it. Tried to tell him that it wasn’t true. Anything to make the crowbar not hit him anymore.

It was getting harder and harder to breath. He just kept on screaming, begging his parents to stop. Pleading. Then it stopped. He could still see them. They were blurry because of his tears, but they weren’t hurting him anymore, physically at least. They were just yelling at him. He could see a giant flame come up to him. He started to struggle. He didn’t want to burn. He kept on struggling as it picked him up. He saw the plume of black smoke come near him when he finally collapsed. His struggles were all but gone as his parents disappeared and he was finally consumed by blackness.

It was a small and steady beep that awoke him. Opening his eyes was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. Weakly, he moved his hand to his mouth and felt a small tube. What had happened?

“Tim!” Tim saw Colin sitting at his bedside. Tim could only blink. “Thank God you’re alright. We were so worried.” Colin paused. “You were ambushed by Scarecrow’s men. He gave you a strong dose of fear gas.” Tim looked to the side. He was worried about Jason. “Jason will be fine. Scarecrow gave you all a good beating. But you’re both still alive.” Tim noted the use of the word ‘alive’, not ‘okay’ and wondered just what Colin was not telling him. He suddenly didn’t care as he felt himself fall back asleep. He would hate to admit it, but he did like it when Colin petted his hair. For once, it made him feel loved.

The next time he had awoken, he learned why Colin had chosen the words that he did. While he had seen his parent beat him, what had actually happened was that it was the Scarecrow. Jason had been hit by a few of his goons and would eventually heal with some good scars on his temple and arm. He, however, had collapsed a lung and his spine had been hit one to many times. Dr. Tompkins had mentioned some other medical terms, before admitting the simple truth. He would never walk again. Which meant, that Red Robin was dead. Tim felt as if his whole world had fallen apart. He was now useless to the family. Damian and Jason would have every right to convince Bruce he was not worth the time. They would all soon leave him too, and once again, he’d be alone.  

“Master Timothy,” Tim looked over and saw that Alfred was standing next to the bed, a cup of cocoa in his hand. “Everything will be alright.”

“No it won’t.” Tim could feel his voice tremble as he tried to keep his tears from falling. He’d probably would have succeeded if it had been anyone but Alfred standing next to him.

“The Scarecrow cannot hurt you.” The certainty in his voice was shocking.

“It’s not that.” Tim stated and then looked up. “What do you mean? I’m sure that he’s planning his escape from Arkham any day now.”

“Did no one tell you what happened?” Alfred asked. “Master Timothy, Master Damian killed the Scarecrow when they found you. Master Bruce was most upset.” Tim got the feeling that Alfred was not upset at the Scarecrow’s death. Then it hit him.

“Wait, Damian killed him. But why?”

“Because both you and Master Jason were both severely injured,” Alfred stated. “Master Damian is much like his father. He,” Alfred paused. “Struggles with his emotions. He is really a caring boy, deep down. He was greatly worried over you and had Master Colin keep an eye on you during his ban from the Cave.”

  “Really?” Tim asked as he stared at the sheets. Damian didn’t want him gone? He actually cared?

“Quite so.” Alfred gave a small smile. “So do not fret Master Timothy, all will be well. It might be different, but different is not always bad.”

* * *

Alfred was right. It didn’t take Tim long to discover his new calling. He became Oracle. While he loved being Red Robin, Oracle suited him more. He had never been super athletic, but sitting behind the computer, playing support for his family and later the Justice League was right up his alley. While he usually commanded from the Bat Cave, he had Bruce make him a second location in the city, should the need ever call for an evacuation from the Manor. Jason and him had formed a bond. One that was only enhanced as Spoiler, Stephanie Brown, joined the family. Her girlfriend, Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl, soon became a semi-permanent resident of the Manor. While he had lost the ability to walk, his arms still worked and he managed to perfect the usage of his bow staff from his chair.

Working as Oracle became a new way for him to look at the world. He was usually the first to learn something and worked diligently to get the information to the proper source. So when his family had stumbled upon Talon and the Court of Owls, well it was up to him to play support. Looking at the face of the young Talon, he was surprised at how young he looked. He was naturally curious and while quiet, would be so much more talkative as he learned English. Cassandra was more quiet. She would sometimes sit with him while he supported the others.

So when Dick decided to join the field, he had never been more ashamed to be a Wayne. How could Damian and Bruce not know that showing so much leg, of a prepubescent child, was not a good idea in Gotham? It was common sense. He shook his head as the other berated the two men. He was glad to see that Alfred had it all in hand. The last thing he wanted was to see a rise in pedophiles coming out of the woodworks to get a glimpse of his little brother.

* * *

 

When Bruce told him about the team he was putting together, he was uneasy about the idea. He knew that Dick could hold his own and Aqualad was not incapable. But Kid Flash was more of a motor mouth and Superboy was an unknown. Tim would be the first to say he was very attractive, but still an unknown. He did not like unknowns. So he worked diligently to prepare mission briefing for the team to go on. Ones that would allow them to improve their abilities, yet at the same time not put them into too much danger. He was sorely mistaken after the first mission went wrong. Hearing the mission debriefing, Tim felt a migraine start to appear. How the hell could such an easy mission go so badly?

“You can’t predict everything, Master Timothy,”

“I know, Alfred,” Tim muttered. “But still. It’s a little ridiculous.”

“I understand.”

Tim had never been more grateful to hear Alfred next to him. For Tim, Alfred was a constant presence. Unlike the others, they were the two that usually had to sit on the sideline so that they bonded over their helplessness when a mission started to go bad.

Tim’s headache with the team lessened as they became better at being the ‘covert’ part of the team. He would almost say he was proud and then it all went to hell. The mission to Biaylia should have been easy. It was a basic recon mission. Then the team went dead for 24 hours. When he finally got the message that they were on their way back, he finally let out a sigh of relief. He was about to sign off when he heard the urgent message from Batman. Renegade was needed at the Mountain.

“What the hell is going on?” Tim muttered as he accessed the cameras at the Mountain and passed the message along to Damian. Seeing Robin take a swipe at Batman was enough for him to contact Cass. There was something very wrong. Later, Tim rolled into the family room to see Cass and Damian fight over the remote, debating over which movie they would be watching. Ever since Cass and Dick had joined the family, the others had moved to take a more conscious effort to demonstrate that they were in fact a family. He wasn’t sure who would win, but he hoped that it wouldn’t be Lilo & Stitch. Again.  

“Come on Tim, help us with the popcorn,” Stephanie pleaded as he pulled up next to her. He grabbed one of the bowls and placed it on his lap as he took a space next to the couch.

“Whose winning?”

“Cass.” Barbara stated as she flopped down next to him, her legs on Jason’s laps. He gave a scowl and pushed them off. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Will we be watching Stitch and Lilo once more?” Kor’i asked as she took a seat at Jason’s other side.

“Probably. Where’s baby bird?” Jason asked as he looked over at Tim.

“He’s talking to Bruce. His mission didn’t end well.”

“Di is hurting inside.” Cass replied as she moved a leg out, knocking over Damian. They all ignored his curses as she put the movie in.

“That bad?” Kor’i asked. Tim rolled his eyes. Kor’i had a soft spot for Dick. They all did, but she was sometimes too much.

“He lost some of his memory. Was taken back to when he was Talon.” Colin stated. “He’s hurting and he doesn’t really trust himself right now.”

“He’ll get better soon,” Damian replied as he sat down on the bigger couch and put his arm around Colin. It was telling, to Tim, how much hurting Dick had hurt Damian if he was that obvious with his affection. When Dick walked in, they shifted their conversation and a small popcorn fight broke out between them before Alfred quickly put an end to it with a slight cough and a stare. Sometimes, Tim forgot just how scary Alfred could be.

* * *

Tim was hesitant when he heard about the Failsafe training exercise. It seemed like so much could go wrong. He was right. Miss. Martian’s powers went out of control and trapped the team in a dreamlike state. Dick acted just a little too off. So when he heard what had happened, he beamed.

“So, I took out three of those ships. On my own. With no powers and the others took out none?” Tim could barely contain his smile. Dick gave a sharp nod as if he was worried how Tim would take the information. “I’m awesome!”

“What?” Dick asked.

“It was at least a glorious death, right?” Tim asked. He knew how upsetting this had to be for Dick. Dick was not smiling. Dick never not smiled. Dick cracked a small smile.

“It was.”

“So cool,”

“I guess.” Dick shrugged. “I’m glad that it was not true.”

“Me too.” Tim tried to be picture it. What it would be like to know that they were the only two left? He looked around the cave. He could see Jason cleaning out his guns, sharing a story of his latest mission with Barbara. Kor’i was helping Alfred bring drinks to everyone in the cave. Colin and Damian were sparing on the mats. To know that they were all gone. They were all dead. It broke his heart. He would die for them in a heartbeat. He could see why he died for Dick, he would die for any of them. To know that he has, it filled him up with a confidence he didn’t know he had lost. Rolling up to Dick, he ruffled his hair. “I love you, Baby Bird.”

“I love you too, Tim.”

“I know I don’t remember what happened, since well, it didn’t actually happen to me, but know I don’t regret saving you.”

“’kay,” Dick looked to the side. “You saved Conner too.”

“What?” Tim knocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“You died in front of him. He didn’t mention it, but I think it bothered him more than he would admit to it.”

“Here.” Tim did not hesitate as he pulled out his notebook and wrote a line of code. “Give him this. He seemed to need to talk.” Dick nodded and folded the note into his pocket. Tim hoped that Dick would give it to him soon. He kind of wanted to hear more about his awesomeness.

* * *

 

Closing his computer, after talking to Conner, he smiled to himself. He felt a blush appear. The sheer amount of focus that Conner gave him was more than he expected.

“Careful Tim,” Stephanie stated as she sat next to him. “He’s dating the Martian.”

“I know,” Tim frowned. “He just seems lonely sometimes.”

“I know you, Tim.” Stephanie stated as she shook her head. “You’ve paid him a little too much attention. I,” she paused. “I don’t want you to get hurt. Especially if he doesn’t return your feelings.” Tim gave a brief nod.

“I know, Steph, I just. He’s so nice. He doesn’t know me as Tim Drake-Wayne or even as my alias, Oracle. I’m just the guy who save him in a fake simulation. It’s kind of nice.” Tim shook his head. “Besides, he’s only a friend.”

“Just, just be careful Timmy-boy.”

“I will,” Tim agreed. He knew she meant well. They had always been close. Almost to the same level as Dick and Cass. Although they didn’t have their own secret language made up of sounds and gestures.

 

* * *

 

Tim felt his heart stop as one second Alfred was saying something, when the next he heard the tray hit the ground.

“Alfred?” Tim asked as he pushed away from the computer. “Where are you?” He pulled out his staff. Seeing that Alfred was gone and there was no one else in the Cave, he moved back to his computer and tried to pull up the tracking devices of the rest of the family. The Zeta tube came to life as Stephanie and Barbara ran through.

“Thank God,” Stephanie stated. “You’re still here.”

“You two are alright?” Tim asked as he moved his fingers over the keyboard. He sent a quick message to the mountain and saw Dick quickly respond. “It seemed as if adults have disappeared.”

“You guys are here,” Tim looked to see Cass enter the Cave. Wasn’t she with Colin and Kor’i? She quickly explained as he heard what had happened to her.

“Alright, here’s the plan.” Tim ordered. “Batgirl. You take Gotham. You help everyone maintain order.” Tim gave a quick glance towards Barbara. “Take extra gear. You’ll need it. Spoiler. You have Bludhaven. Keep it safe until Red Hood returns.” Stephanie nodded. “Black Bat. You are going the team at the Mountain. I’ve already sent a message to Robin. They are going to take on the threat head on and they will need all the help they can get.

“Understood!” The three girls agreed as the Cass headed towards the Zeta tube. Barbara and Stephanie both got onto their bikes and headed out into the city. Tim moved quickly to pull up any footage he might be able to fine to see who was behind this. He swore to himself. They would pay. He located them to Roanoke just as Dick reported back that Zatanna had found them. They were heading off. It was barely forty minutes later when Alfred suddenly popped out of nowhere.

“Master Timothy!” Alfred looked over at Tim. “Thank goodness you’re alright.”

“I am too. You gave me a scare.” Tim admitted shyly as Alfred rested a hand on his shoulder. The two looked onto the computer and watched as the team returned to the Mountain. He noticed Zatanna’s hunched shoulders and frowned. What had he missed?

* * *

 

 Tim hated to admit it, but he liked his weekly talks with Conner. The clone was full of fun and interesting facts that they had downloaded into his brain, while sorrowfully naïve on basic nuances of being a teenager. With Thanksgiving around the corner, he wondered if he should ask Bruce if Conner could join them, especially since Clark did not seem like he would be inviting him for dinner. He noticed a blinking light at the corner of his screen and looked around. He had twenty minutes to spare to speak with Conner. Clicking the icon, an image of Conner appeared on the screen. Tim frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Tim knew, mainly due to Bruce’s paranoia, that Conner could only see his Oracle symbol, however he could see the pained look on the clone’s face.

“I don’t know if I should mention it,” Conner sighed.

“You know you can tell me anything.”  Tim prompted. He could see the struggle on Conner’s face.

“I met my father,” Conner hesitated.

“Superman finally got his head out of his ass,” Tim asked.

“Not him,” Conner admitted. “My other father.” Tim sat up. What?

“What?” Tim asked. “What are you talking about?”

“Apparently, I am not a full clone of Superman. I have human DNA.” Conner stated. Tim quickly did the calculations. What could make Conner look so defeated. Oh no. Tim dreaded asking this question.

“Who?”

“Lex Luthor,”

“Shit,”

“What?”

“Sorry, it slipped out.” Tim stated. He was much more reserved with his responses. But Holy Shit this was news. Not even Batman had known this fact. How could it had slip by all of them. “So you met Luthor?”

“Yeah. He was nice.” Conner paused. “Not like I expected but.”

“What?” Tim prompted.

“It felt odd. He wants me to abandon the team and join him.”

“Will you?” Tim asked.

“No. Maybe. No.” Conner paused. “He was easy to talk to, kinda like you. He didn’t want me to be Superboy, he wanted me to be Conner. I liked that.”

“You know if you wanted to be Conner and not Superboy, the team would not mind.” Tim offered. “I know Robin wouldn’t. He likes you.”

“I know. Wally too.” Conner gave a soft smile as he thought of the two. “But the others?”

“Zatanna would not mind and honestly I think Artemis is still getting over her crush on you,” Tim continued.

“Crush?”

“Oh come off it, you knew.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Liar,” Tim shook his head. “Are you worried about M’gann?”

“Yes,” Conner paused. “She is pushing. She knows something is wrong and wants to talk.”

“And you don’t?”

“It’s harder with her. She wants me to be a specific Conner. I. I don’t know if I can be that Conner.”

“Con,” Tim paused. “You know you don’t have to be anyone else but who you are right?”

“I guess.”

“No. Its true.” Tim stated. “Con, I like you just the way you are.” Tim had never been more relieve to the fact that his face was hidden. Conner could not see his blush.

“Thanks.” Tim would swear that there was a faint dusting on Conner’s cheeks.

“Conner.” Tim paused. “Who your parents are, where you get your DNA, that does not determine your path. You are the only one who can choose which direction you want to go into. You are the maker of your own faith.” Tim took a breath. “If you feel like that is with Luthor, then who am I to stop you,”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Tim paused. “But for what’s it worth. I don’t trust Luthor.” Conner laughed.

“I figured you would say that.” Conner replied. “I told him no.” Conner looked away from the screen. “I don’t think I could ever be on the opposite side from you, Tim.”  Tim blushed bright red.

“What?” Tim hated how he seemed to lose control of his words around Conner. “I mean,”

“You are the best friend a person could ask for. I can’t abandon you.”

“I don’t think I can either.” Tim admitted. “You are one of my closest friends.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Conner replied. “Are you going to tell Batman?”

“Do you want me to?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll hold off for a while if you want. But.”

“If it becomes relevant, you’ll tell him.”

“Ohana.” Tim smiled.

“What does that even mean? Black Bat kept telling Zatanna that.”

“It’s from a Movie that the family likes to watch. It means family. The idea that no matter what happens, family is never left behind or forgotten.”

“I think I like that idea.”

“It hits pretty close for a lot of us.” Tim replied. “Family is something we all hold as important and we will do everything in our power to make sure that it stays safe.”

“I like that.” Conner smile. He then looked down. “You’re in Gotham, right?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s nearing midnight. You should head to bed.”

“You sound worried.”

“I know that you have school in the morning.”

“Man, you’re sounding like Agent A.” Tim teased. “You should head to bed to. You have school and a mission tomorrow.”

“You sound so positive.” Conner laughed. Tim was happy to see that he seemed to be out of his funk from earlier.

“I do put together your mission briefs.” Tim smiled. “Goodnight Conner,”

“Goodnight, Oracle.” Conner replied. Tim shut down their communication and sat back in his chair. He liked his conversations with Conner. They always made him feel better. Yet, the knowledge that Conner was Luthor’s son. That was shocking. He moved over towards Conner’s file and jotted down that new information. He might not tell Bruce everything, but his own records were confidential. Just in case. He glanced once more at the clock and saw that it was a new day. He could not help shake the feeling that something really bad was going to happen soon.

* * *

  

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment. I hope you like.


End file.
